


Stealing glances (and hearts)

by Zanareds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm making MJ more like comic!MJ, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Oh bitch here we go, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Spidychelle, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Verbal Abuse, also um I'm trying to make Pete and mj's relationship like it is in the comics, badass MJ, but like I'm touching on the fact that Mj's dad is an absalute dick like in the comics, slight physical abuse from Mj's dad but only slight, there will totes be iron dad in this, tony helping Pete deal w his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanareds/pseuds/Zanareds
Summary: MJ has always harbored what she thought to be unrequited feelings for Peter. Now, as they become closer, maybe they aren't completely one sided feelings.orPeter starts to catch feelings for his hot stalker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo I haven't posted anything since I wrote sanvers. I did indeed write this in algebra and here's what I got!  
> Come get y'all spideychelle!

 

> "What happend to your glasses?"

"Uh- what?"

"You wore glasses every day, then suddenly you never wear them ever. Flash break em' or something?" Mj mused, not looking up from her book  
Peter panicked. She IS observant!

"N-no! Uh- I just..."  
Mj looked up from her book, unimpressed, one eyebrow quirkd, waiting for an answer.  
"My...my eyes are y'know- their good now. I don't need them anymore- the glasses I mean! Not- not my eyes I still need those." Peter internally groaned, of course Mj knew he meant his glasses.

"Oookay loser, I get it." Mj focused her gaze back on her book. "What, did you get like laser eye surgery or something?"

  
Truthfully, Peter's eyesight had improved so greatly after the bite that he no longer needed his glasses. He had told May that the glasses gave him headaches so she wouldn't question why he didn't wear them at home anymore. Little did she know, he didn't wear them at all now. No one at school even seemed to notice besides Ned, if they did they didn't care enough to ask...until Mj of course.

"Um...yeah...yeah." Peter answered unsure. He worried that she would ask more, she was so good at interrogating people in the most casual way.  
Mercifully, if Mj did plan to press the subject, Ned interrupted it when he took his seat at his and Peter's table.

  
Mj didn't look up from her book for the rest of lunch, but Peter found himself quietly observing her this time, stealing glances when Ned wasn't looking.

  
Somehow, he knew Mj knew he was doing it.

 

* * *

 

later during chemistry, Flash decided to be the worst and dumped a beaker of water right on Peter's lap. 

Fortunately, it was just water. Unfortunately, it was VERY hot water. Peter let out a pained cry, and jumped out of his seat, desperately trying to dispel the heat from his skin.

"Pete?!" Ned asked, "What happend?!" 

Peter had trouble saying anything besides OW OW OW. Let alone explaining why he was jumping up and down like a lunatic in the middle of chemistry.

"Mr Parker? What are you doing?" Ms Lin, the young substatute teacher asked worriedly. Suddenly she seemed to notice the wetness on his pants. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you spilled something on yourself! Oh my god do you have a chemical burn?!" She began to visibly panic. 

Peter tried to shake his head no, but Ms Lin was already turned around, frantically looking around the room. Her eyes landed on the shower that every Chem classroom has.

nonononono

"Ok! Ok ok ok! This is fine!" She said hysterically. Peter found time to feel bad for her in between his still painful lap and now his fear of her shoving him into the shower.

"W-wait!" He tried, she grabbed his shirt and pushed him towards the shower. He could hear Flash cackling behind him, and Ned's worried questions. 'Oh my god' he thought, 'she's gonna shove me in there and this is going to go from embarrassing to complete humiliation' 

He tried to grab onto something to hoist himself out of the woman's grasp but she only pushed harder. She was surprisingly strong!

"Ms Lin it was just-" she shoved once more, and he stumbled under the shower nose, her hand already on the switch.

Is this even what you do for chemical burns?!

"It was just water Ms Lin." 

Ms Lin turned around, and peter quickly scurried out of the way of the spray zone. To his shock- utter astonishment really- Mj had been his savior. 

"It was just hot water. Eugene dumped it on his lap. No need to drown Peter." Mj had completely put down her book, now completely engaged in the situation. 

Peter's mouth hung open. He looked from Mj, to Ms Lin who looked relieved yet upset, then to Flash who was no longer laughing.

Ms Lin crossed her arms over her chest.

"Eugene? Is this true?"

Flash went red quick. "Um...it was an accident!"

Mj snorted.

"Seriously? You sit on the other side of the room, and we aren't even using water today. We have a sub, we aren't doing anything." She said. 

Ms Lin regarded Mj's words, then looked back at Flash with a raised brow.

"Um-"

"Go to the office." Ms Lin said, cutting him off. 

Flash unceremoniously stood from his seat and shuffled out of the room, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Ms Lin sighed tiredly, "I'm so sorry mr Parker, please just sit back down, I'm going to call the office and explain what happened."

Peter nodded, the class quickly descended into chatter as Ms Lin went to call the office. 

Ned mouthed the words 'are you okay?' at him, he nodded and akwardly took the nearest seat available, which just so happend to be right next to Mj. She regarded him as he sat next to her, and turned to reach something behind her. She threw a towel at his head. 

He caught it easily, and put it on his lap.

"Um, thank...for what you did I mean." Peter said sincerely. 

"You should take your pants off." 

Peter almost coughed, his heart and stomach felt like they both just did backflips. He could feel his face heating up. 

"W-what?"

"The heat is trapped on your lap, you should take your pants off in the bathroom or something." Mj explained. She picked her book back up. 

Oh.

"Oh! Yeah...I'll do that after class." 

Mj nodded, it seemed she wasn't listening anymore, Peter knew better though.

Mj was always listening.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thanks Mj for coming to his rescue and tries to actually talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm much happier with this chapter than the last one, hope you guys like it! I have a lot of ideas for this fic and I hope it turns out good!

After the last bell rang, Peter rushed outside to find Mj. He didn't have to look very hard, he found her reading at one of the outdoor tables under the shade. He was honestly surprised she was even still there, he figured she rushed away as soon as the bell rang. 

Peter hoped Mj wouldn't be mad at him for interrupting her book, he didn't have a lot of time befor Happy would be picking him up, but he still felt obligated to say _something_ to her. 

He took a breath, and approached her. 

Mj looked up from her book as Peter awkwardly sat infront of her at the table. 

"Hey...um, sorry for interrupting your reading but-" 

"Not sorry enough to not do it but continue I guess." 

"Yeah um..." Peter lost his nerve for a moment, and considerd just walking away. 

Mj continued to stare at him, then she let out a quiet sigh and set her book down. 

"Yes?" She prompted. 

"I just..." Peter trailed off, He was looking right at Mj now, her deep brown eyes meeting his light brown ones. His heart felt like it was tingling now.

"Thanks, really. I mean, you saved me." He finally said with sincerity. 

She narrowed her gaze at him, then smiled slightly. He didn't even know she was capable of smiling in un sarcastic contexts! 

"It's whatever loser."

He smiled back. Before she decided to retreat back to her book, he tried to make conversation. He felt drawn to continue the rare encounter with her.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Mj's smile dissipated. Uh oh...

"I get it, I saved you, you don't have to pretend to be interested in me." 

"Wh- no no I'm not pretending to be interested! I mean...honestly you're like one of the most interesting people I know!" Oh God was that creepy? It sounded creepy. She probably thought he was a creep now. 

Mj's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Um- I- I mean...I read all the time too! Mostly at home but I still read a lot. I read more when I was younger actually...less time now y'know?" Peter rambled. 

Mj smirked, and Peter prayed she would be merciful and not bring up the blush spreading across his face. 

"Suuure loser." She started. "What do you read? College science textbooks?" 

Well...he actually did read some of those. 

She seemed to read the answer on his expression, and giggled. 

He hadn't heard her laugh before. he liked her laugh, and her smile. 

"Hey! I also read science fiction!" 

She laughed again.

"You're such a nerd!" She said. 

"Yeah, well...yeah. You wouldn't be the first to say that."

Mj rolled her eyes "Half the people here are nerds. Our school is known for It's decathlon team." She smirked "But yeah, you are a level 10 dork." 

"Thanks Mj." 

"Gotta keep you humble." 

"Seriously though, what do you read? You don't seem like the science fiction type." Peter said.

Mj paused for a moment, then answered. 

"Historical fiction most of the time. But right now I'm just re reading the Da Vinci Code. My aunt wants to watch the movie with me, I need the book to be fresh in my mind so I can point out everything wrong with the movie."

Peter chuckled, of course she was. 

"Ooh the Da Vinci code? That does seem like your type of book."

Mj quirkd a brow and narrowed her gaze again. "How so?" 

"Well, mystery books I mean. You seem like you would read a lot of them." Peter didn't know how telling Mj 'you give off a mysterious vibe' would go, so he tried to dodge the underlying question. 

"Yeah, hard to find ones where the ending isn't obvious though." Mj admitted. 

"Pft! Not for me! Maybe you've just read so many that you know all the tropes and stuff." Peter said, noticing how Mj seemed to study him while he spoke. 

"Maybe..." she nodded "Or...maybe you just don't pay attention to the obvious." Mj quipped, a playful smirk on her lips. 

Peter felt light at that.

Suddenly his phone buzzed in his jacket.  

"Oh- hey I've gotta go, my ride is here." Peter said, standing to walk back twards the parking lot. Happy was going to be angry he took so long. "I'll um- I'll see you tomorrow!- And thanks again!" He shouted over his shoulder 

"No problem tiger!" Mj shouted back at him. Peter felt her watching him jog away. 

"Tiger huh?" He said to himself, a smile on his face. 

 

* * *

 

 He was still smiling when he jumped into the back of the black limo. 

"Jesus kid, what took you so long?" Happy grumbled at him. 

"Sorry Happy, I was just talking to a friend and I lost track of time." Peter said. 

Happy peered through the rear view mirror, and noted the kid's giddy expression. Happy smirked and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, ok." Happy scoffed.

Peter's mind always wandered during car rides. He thought of the next lego set he and Ned would put together, he thought about the latest episode of Law and Order he and May watched together, he thought about Mr. Stark ruffling his hair while they worked in the lab.

But now, he also found himself thinking about Mj. He had never thought of her so often in the entire time he'd known her. Well...he'd never really _"Known_ " her, not really. Peter didn't know if anyone really knew her. She had always been cold to him- to everyone. Keeping her distance, but always remaining in the scene. He remembered when he saw her at Liz's party.

Liz...

She was also a common car thought. he thought of her almost every day after she first moved away. It made him sad that it hurt to remember her. Peter had _adored_ Liz...and he ruined her life. He left her alone at the dance with no explanation, and then got her dad arrested. It couldn't have been avoided. Adrian was a maniac that needed to be put away, but Liz didn't deserve the humiliation and pain that came of it. If Peter had never come into her life, she would have been happier. Though her father would still be loose. Peter wallowed over the unfairness of this for a long time. Once, thinking of Liz's smile would fill him with joy and warmth. Now remembering it brought out a sharp pang of guilt. After Liz left, Mj had called him out in the library after a decathlon meeting.

"Why did you do that to her?" She had asked harshly.

"what?" Though he already knew what she was referring to.

"You ditched Liz. You left her alone at the dance. Why would you do that? You stared at her every day of your life, and then when she gave you the time of day you humiliated her." She snapped, "I never figured you would pull such a douchebag move."

How could he argue? She was right.

"I hate myself for hurting her." He admitted before he could stop himself. Mj seemed to lessen her harsh gaze slightly. "I hate that I did that to her...It was terrible- you're right, I just..." he sighed and looked at the ground "I didn't have a choice." That was a lie. He had absolutely had a choice. But he never could have just let Adrian go knowing what he was doing. Peter had felt Mj's gaze on him, like she was searching for the truth.

"Well, It probably won't be the last time you let someone down. You are a guy after all, It's bound to happen." Mj said. Peter still didn't know if she had said that to make him feel better or worse.      

Peter sighed, and tried to think of other things. 

Mj mentioned wanting to watch a movie with her aunt, he wondered if she lived with her aunt just like Peter. Maybe he would ask her one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me explain a little. This takes place before Iw and after hoco. It's been a few years since everything with the vulture happened and Mj, Peter and Ned are seniors in hs.  
> I'm writing Mj with mcu!Mj's personality but comic!mj's story/characteristics. In the comics, Mj's father is a piece of shit. I'm going to touch on that in this fic. There will not be any extreme abuse or anything but he isn't gonna be nice. Just a warning.  
> Anyway, hmu on tumblr @marysjaneparker


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Peter a talk (not that one) and May is a sweetheart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you guys like it! Comment and tell me what you think if you would! :)

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled, his mentor didn't hear over the blairing music. Peter made to try again when F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted the jams.

"Boss, Peter Parker is here." She said. 

Tony almost jumped at the sudden interruption, Peter giggled.

"Hey Mr. Stark!"

"Oh, hey kid!" Tony rested a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Are you taller? You look taller." The older man said. 

"I hope so, I'm gonna be taller than you soon!" 

Tony gave him a fake offended look. 

"Not allowed, my spiderling needs to be small forever." 

"Ha! You wish! I'll be towering over you in no time old man!" 

Tony ruffled Peter's curls.

"Well then I suppose I should cherish having the high ground while I can." His mentor smiled. "School going good?" 

"Schools good, schools great, all good!" Peter nodded, he didn't really want to think about school at the moment, hanging out with Mr. Stark was the time when he could forget about being 'Penis Parker'.

Tony looked at him doubtfully, "You sure? Because May just called and told me that your school had called her at work, said that you were having problems again today." 

Ugh, Peter hated it when Aunt May and Mr. Stark teamed up on him. 

Peter Sighed, "Mr. Stark everything's fine." Peter assured him. 

Tony looked very not-assured. 

"Well...will you at least tell me what happened?" His mentor asked.

Peter huffed, wanting to be done with this conversation. He knew Tony worried about him, and he appreciated it. Even if it was annoying, he knew this interrogation was out of love.

"Flash decided to dump hot water on my pants, the teacher thought it was chemicals and freaked, almost shoved me in the classroom shower thing actually..."

Tony's eyes widened.

"Jesus Pete...you know you're too nice for your own good. If I were you I would have dropkicked that asshole across the room by now. Hell I want to now! I hate that for you." Tony said.

Peter giggled. "I don't think Tony Stark dropkicking a teenager across a room would go over well with the public, and Ms Potts would probably be suuuper mad at you!" 

His mentor chuckled. "Nah, she'd be fine with it, you're her spiderling too you know." 

Peter's heart warmed at Tony's words. 

"Actually, Mj came to my rescue today, told the teacher it was just water right as she was about to drown me!" 

"Mj? I feel like I've heard you talk about her before...was she the girl you took to homecoming that one year?" 

Peter blushed "Uh, no that was Liz...and Mj's just a friend." Well...Peter thought of her as a friend, and she seemed to tolerate him more than others. 

His mentor rose a brow and smirked. "Right, so who's Mj? Someone I've met?" 

"No. She's a friend from decathlon. Actually, she's the captain of the team. She's kinda weird...but cool." Peter said. 

"Ooooh?" Tony prompted playfully. 

Peter flushed. 

"Mr. Stark!!!" 

"What? I've been dying to finally give you girl or boy advice! This _is_ my area of expertise." 

"I thought your 'area of expertise' was engineering." Peter quipped. 

"That too. Anyway, this Mj gal? You should invite her along next time you and Ned visit the tower...or you could just invite her! I'm sure it would impress-"

"Mr. Stark I'm not- I don't need to impress Mj!" 

"You know what? You're absolutely right kiddie! Just be your normal adorable self and-"

"Oh my goddd Mr. Stark!!!! I'm not- it's not like that!!!! She's just a friend!!!" Peter exclaimed.

Tony laughed, "I'm just giving you a hard time kid, but seriously, invite her sometime, I'd love to meet more of your friends." 

Peter let out a huff of relief. "Yeah...maybe if you swear not to say any of that stuff in front of her!" 

His mentor chuckled again.

"Alright, let's actually get some work done before you have to go." Tony made to walk to one of the work desks, but paused for a moment, his smile leaving his face. "Hey Pete...about the bullying, you know if there is every anything..." Tony trailed off. 

Peter understood, and nodded.

"I know, and...thanks Mr. Stark."

The older man gave a small knowing smile.

They worked for hours. Going over new Spider-suit modifications, new gadgets, sharing ideas, and just talking.

Peter had accidentally fallen asleep at his desk, Tony had moved him to the couch in the workshop and let him nap peacefully for awhile, knowing the kid rarely let himself get good sleep. Tony could relate.

When Peter awoke, Tony was shaking his shoulder lightly. 

"Hey kiddie, I let you sleep for as long as I could, but your aunt wants you home now." 

Peter groaned groggily, and pushed himself up. 

"See ya tomorrow mssr Stark." Peter slurred, with a yawn. 

"Don't you have a decathlon meeting tomorrow?" 

Peter groaned again. 

"Then...I'll see you this weekend I guess?"

"sure, kiddo." Tony smiled, "Now beat it before your aunt decides to bite my head off." 

Peter laughed and gave Tony a quick goodbye hug before rushing out, not wanting to upset or worry his aunt. 

 

* * *

 

"Hi sweetie!" May greeted as Peter entered the apartment. 

"Hey aunt May!" Peter gave her a kiss on the cheek, and tossed his backpack in his room. He plopped down on the couch next to his aunt. 

"How was school? Did Tony talk to you about the call I got?" 

"Yeah...listen, I'm fine y'know? It- none of it bothers me, I mean- I'm a superhero!" 

"That isn't all you are, baby." May said seriously, she cupped Peter's face in her hands. 

"I know, May." He promised her.

"And it bothers _me_ , I just want you to be happy. So does Tony, and Ned. We're always here for you alright?" She asked.

"I know, May. I love you." He said.

She grinned and kissed his forehead, "I love you so much sweetie." She pulled away and let out a tired sigh, "Ok, bed time, school night, you know the drill." 

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm very ready for sleep right now." Peter said, making for his bedroom. 

"Oh! Hey sweetie, just so you know, our neighbor Miss Watson and her niece are coming over next weekend to have a game of thrones marathon with me. They haven't seen the latest season yet, and I own the whole box-set...and I wanted an excuse to re-watch it." She admitted, "Feel free to join us!"

"Huh, I don't think I've ever seen Miss watson's niece." Peter said.

"Neither have I, but Anna says she spends a lot of time with her, maybe you've seen her around but just didn't know." May shrugged. 

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. well g'night May!" 

"Night sweetie!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Anna' is miss Watson. Anna Watson.
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr at @marysjaneparkers


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Tony's advice, and invites Mj to stark tower. Peter asks Karen for help.

 

> "So what did Mj say to you yesterday?" Ned asked tossing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. Ned was spending the night at Peter's, helping him catch up on some homework he hadn't had the time for due to Spider-Man duties. But currently, they were marathoning a few Star Wars movies and eating lots of snacks.

Peter took a bite of one of the cookies May had brought them, "Uh...well I thanked her, and she was pretty cool about it. So then I asked her what she was reading-"

"woah! You made conversation with her? Did she yell a you?" Ned asked.

"I thought she was gonna at first, but...we actually like...talked I guess? I asked her about what kind of books she read, and...I don't know, It was cool." Peter admitted, taking another bite of cookie.

"Pete..." Ned looked at him eyes widened.

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?"

"Pete!!!" Ned said as if it was obvious.

"uhh???" Peter shook his head, not understanding.

"Dude! Mj totally likes you!" Ned explained.

Peter was floored, "WHAT?!"

"Dude...I can't believe I never realized it before! I mean- she's always 'observing' you!" Ned laughed.

Peter felt his face heat up, and tossed a pillow at his best friend. Ned laughed harder. 

"No way! Mj doesn't like anyone! And definitely not me!" Peter exclaimed. 

Ned's laughter quieted at that. "Oh c'mon Pete, don't say that. You're a great guy! And you're Spider-man!"

"Yeah? I'm also Penis Parker. I'm a school joke Ned." 

Ned frowned at his best friend, and threw popcorn at him. 

"Hey-"

"You aren't a joke to me, or your Aunt May, and not to Mr. Stark. Enough of the self-depreciation!" 

Peter sighed. "Look Ned, this is just the cold truth. Nobody is ever going to have a crush on 'Penis Parker'." He said, slumping back onto his chair. 

"Liz liked you!" Ned realized right as he said it that that was not the right thing to say.

Peter shot back up, his expression frustrated. "Liz gave me the time of day and I ruined her life Ned! She never 'liked' me. She felt bad for me." 

"Well you know what? That wasn't your fault!" 

"Ned just-" Peter let out a long sight, "Please, just...drop it." Peter said. 

Ned held up his hands in surrender. 

"Fine. But I was only half joking about the Mj thing. I think you should try to talk to her again." 

Peter groaned. First Mr. Stark, now Ned! He couldn't let May find out about Mj at this rate. 

"You just...you never know." Ned said.

Mercifully, Ned dropped the subject after that, and the lingering awkwardness eventually faded away. 

 

* * *

 

 "Did you leave in a limo yesterday?" 

"I- sorry what?" 

Mj rolled her eyes, setting he notebook on her desk and taking her seat. "That black limo, that was your ride right?" 

"Oh, um yeah." 

"Was that like...actually Tony Stark?" 

"No no, it was his driver- uh he's this really grumpy guy named Happy." 

Mj's lips quirkd into a smile. "Funny. I guess Eugene was wrong then, your internship thing _is_ legit." Mj shifted in her seat, and seemed to look like she was debating saying more.

"So," she started "Do actually work with him? Like, you've seen him?" 

Peter rose a brow, "You an Iron Man fan?"

Mj shrugged, and shifted slightly. "Yeah I mean...I guess. I just... I like that that he wanted the avengers to get their shit together." 

"Yeah." Peter agreed, "I wish it had worked out." 

 Mj nodded. 

"Would you...like to meet Mr. Stark sometime?" Peter mentally cursed himself at how pathetic that sounded. He hadn't looked before he lept. 

Mj gave him a suprised look, and Peter hoped he didn't look as emaressed as he felt.

"I- was that a weird question?" Peter panicked.

Mj chuckled "Uh...sort of?"

"UM? I'm sorry did you just offer to introduce her to Tony Stark?" Flash challenged, turning around in his seat to face the two. 

Flash smirked, "Seriously Penis? Using your fake internship to pick up chicks? That's so lame." Flash laughed. 

Peter's eyes widened. Did Mj think that's what he was trying to do? 

"No- that's not!" Peter stutterd. 

"You aren't really buying it right Mj?"

"Don't call me that, Eugene." Mj snapped, daring him.

Flash gaped and backtracked quickly, "Oh uh, sorry Michelle." he said.

"Turn back around dumbass."

Flash listened, and promptly swiveled back around, leaving them alone. Peter felt like clapping watching Mj destroy Flash like that. Peter could stand up to hardened criminals, and swing into impossibly dangerous situations, but Flash and his constant harassment still got to him occasionally. Peter grinned. 

"Mj, you're such a badass!" Peter said. He saw a slight blush spread across Mj's face. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. 

"I know." She quipped. "And...yeah I guess meeting Tony Stark wouldn't be totally lame. Maybe he'll be cool and pay for my college or something." Mj said casually. 

Peter was stunned. Was that a yes? 

"Ok! Sure, cool!" Peter said. Woah! What has he gotten himself into? Mr. Stark was totally gonna embarrass him. He was already regretting this decision. 

Peter was so lost in his swarming thoughts, he almost didn't notice Mj sticking a small purple sticky note on his forehead. 

"What-" He took the note off his head and examined it. 

Holy shit! Mj just gave him her number! They were totally friends for real now!

But what did he do now? Thank her??? Not bring it up???

"I mean, you're gonna need to contact me if were doing this." She explained. 

"Beware, I spread my texts out, I have been known to blow people's phones up." Peter joked. 

Mj smirked and knitted her brow, "You blow my phone up and I'll block you, loser." 

"You brought this on yourself, Mj!" 

"Aaaand I'm already regretting it." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Peter chuckled, then a thought occurred to him, and he paused. 

"Hey Mj?

"Hmm?"

"About what Flash said...you know I wasn't trying to..." I wasn't trying to ask you to hang out just to get in your pants, he didn't know how to phrase that delicately, and trailed off, grasping for the right thing to say. 

"I know." Mj assured him with a nod. 

"Oh, good!" Peter let out a sigh of relief, "I just- I didn't want you to think I was just...yeah."

"Yep..." Mj pursed her lips. 

He had made it awkward. 

Thankfully, class began, and Mj retreated into a book. Wonderful, now Peter had time to overthink and stress over that entire interaction. Mr. Stark was never gonna let him live this down once he found out. And should he bring Ned when he took Mj to the tower? It would be weird if it was just the two of them, right? He knew Ned would tell him to just go with Mj. But would that make Mj uncomfortable? 

She had agreed to go in the first place, not only that, she had given Peter her _number_ , that was enough to assume that _she_ assumed it was just going to be the two of them, and that she was cool with it...right? 

And another thing, this was 100% **not** a date! And Mj totally knew that, no way she would have agreed to it if she thought it was...unless Ned was right, and she _did_ like Peter. 

No way. 

Ughh, how did he even end up asking her? What had he even _said?_

 Peter stole a glance at Mj.

He wondered to himself, how he had never noticed her freckles, or the cute way her brow furrowed as she focused intently on her reading.

He took a breath. Everything would be fine. He just needed to stop worrying. He liked spending time with Mj, and he wasn't going to let his anxiety ruin it for him or for her. Maybe she was _actually_ excited to meet Iron Man. Peter knew that feeling. 

Ok...everything was going to be fine.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

 "Karen, things aren't okay right now, and I need some real advice."

"Of course Peter, how can I help you?"

Peter swung off his apartment building.

"Okay...so there's this girl." He started. 

"Is it Liz?"

"W- No no, that's over, the Liz thing is over, Karen." Peter latched onto another building, and crawled up the side. "It's this girl named Mj." The teen admitted as he jumped off again and swung further into the city. 

"Who's Mj?" Karen mused.

"She's the captain of the decathlon team. And Mr. Stark wanted me to invite her over to the tower, like to hang out like me and Ned do."

"I see."

"But...the thing is, Ned thinks Mj likes me. Like...'like' likes me."

"Ah, Ned thinks Mj has feelings for you, like you had feelings for Liz." Karen said, dissecting the information. 

"Yeah, but the thing is...I don't think she does? I just...I don't think Mj likes anyone like that." Peter explained, landing on another building. 

"Why do you think that Peter?"

"Well she just...she's kinda intimidating? Mj is a loner mostly." Peter huffed, "Like, I think she's cool, and I like talking to her, and she's stood up to Flash for me twice now. Were friends, she even gave me her number! I don't wanna mess things up right as were beginning to be like...actual friends."

"Did you invite her to the tower?"

"Yeah."

"And what did she say?" The Ai questioned. 

"She...said yes."

"And she gave you her phone number, and stood up to Flash for you. I think she values your friendship. Maybe she seems intimidating because she doesn't associate with very many people. But she allowed you into her circle of friendship. Maybe Mj just doesn't know how to express things well, you never know what another person's life is like."

Peter was surprised at the suggestion Karen had just made.

"Do you have feelings for Mj like Ned said?" Karen asked.

"She's just a friend." Why did that feel like a lie? 

"Are you certain, Peter?" She asked, sensing the half truth. 

"Well..." Peter sat down on the tall building, looking out over the city.

"You don't sound completely sure. I believe you should spend more time with Mj. Let things progress naturally. You don't seem to know much about her, maybe getting to better understand her will help you better understand how you feel about her." Karen said in her gentle but cool voice. 

Peter nodded, "That's really good advice Karen...thank you." 

"Of course, Peter. And may I say one more thing?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"I think that just because things didn't work out with Liz, doesn't mean they won't work out with anyone. You are a good boy Peter." The Ai said.

Peter felt blush spread under his mask, and he smiled, "Um, thanks Karen."

"Also there is a robbery in progress two miles away."

"Oh! On it!" Peter said, jumping from the building, and swinging off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Lmk what you thought and hit me up on tumblr @marysjaneparker ! 
> 
> Next chapter in a few days!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy, Tony and Pepper meet Mj.  
> Peter is excited to give her a tour of the tower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> Near the end of the chapter we get a look at Mj's home life. It gets pretty intense, like complete mood change.  
> There is verbal abuse and slight physical abuse. Nothing extreme, but just a warning!

 Peter had been nervous all day about his after school adventure he had scheduled with Mj. Ned assured him constantly that it would be fine, still he was afraid of messing up, and ending up with Mj thinking he was a loser- well, sure she called him a loser, but in like a cool friend way. Not in the same way Flash called him a freak.

 

After the school day had ended, Peter and Mj made their way to Happy. It wasn't awkward like Peter had feared. He and Mj could actually hold conversations with each other pretty easily. Mj just seemed to have an easy laid back vibe to her, that just made Peter feel completely normal around her. 

 

"Wh- Kid who's your friend?" Happy asked, Mr. Stark had apparently not told him about Mj visiting. 

"This is Mj, she's on decathlon with me and Ned." Peter explained. "I'm um, I'm gonna show her around the tower, and I'm introducing her to Mr. Stark." 

"Ah...well, hi Mj. The driver greeted, he gave her a smile through the rear view mirror. 

 

"Hey. So do you drive a limo everywhere you go?" She asked

"Nah, I just like to embarrass the kid." 

"Thanks Happy."  Peter grumbled. 

Mj giggled at that.

 

Happy pulled out of the school parking lot, and the drive began. 

"So what's it like working for one of the richest and most famous people in the world? Is he like, secretly super problematic?" Mj asked.

"You writing a paper or something?"

"Nope! Just curious about the people who hold the power in the world I live in." 

 

Happy let out a laugh, "I like her Pete, she's spunky."

Peter gaped at that. It took Peter almost getting killed by the Vulture for Happy to like him!

 

"Let me tell ya kid, Starks a total maniac. he rarely sleeps, survives mostly on coffee, talks to robots. One time he brought his fiance a box of strawberries as an apology gift or whatever, apparently he didn't know that strawberries are the one thing she's allergic to." Happy chuckled. 

 

Mj looked at Peter, and the two laughed. 

Peter realized that Mj had a very different side to her. The Mj most people knew was cold and distant and sharp. But here she was giggling with him, just having fun. She was lively, witty, and exuding confidence. 

She continued questioning the driver. 

 

"Being Iron Man's driver, have you ever had to run anyone over?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" 

"You have?!" Peter exclaimed. "Seriously?!"

"Hell yeah kid," Happy announced "Once, I even helped Black Widow take out a room of bad guys." 

 

Mj's eyes widened. 

"You met Black Widow? Does she dye her hair?" She asked.

 

"I mean, probably?" Happy shrugged.

"Her hair _is_ pretty awesome!" Peter enthusiastically agreed. 

Mj rose a brow and smirked at Peter.

 

"You think so?" She teased, bumping his shoulder.

Peter blushed.

 

"I just meant- I don't know...red hair is pretty cool." He stumbled over his words awkwardly. 

"Jesus kid, you give me second hand embarrassment every time you open your mouth." Happy shook his head, but he was smiling as he said it. 

 

"You ever meet Black Widow while hanging out at Stark Tower, Petey?" Mj asked with a playful grin. 

Technically, he hadn't "met" her. Not officially...Spider-Man had seen Black Widow in Germany, sort of. He had fought on the same team as her, she was so cool. Though he never actually got a chance to say anything to anyone aside from mid-fight banter. 

 

"N-no..." He was a terrible liar.

Mj squinted at him, and furrowed her brow. She knew he was lying, she _had_ to know, she just couldn't figure out  _why_.

 

There was a sizable awkward silence, Happy turned on the radio.

Peter let out a sigh of relief when Happy announced they had arrived. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Both Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts were waiting to greet the two teens at the doors of the tower. 

"Hey, kiddos!" Tony greeted, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

Pepper extended a hand to Mj, and smiled gently at her. "Hi, my name is Pepper Potts, I'm the Ceo of Stark industries, and Tony's fiance."

 

Mj returned the smile politely, and shook the older woman's hand. "I'm Michelle...but my friends call me Mj." 

"Tony Stark, I'm sure you already knew that but...y'know." Tony introduced himself.

 

Mj let out a small laugh and nodded "Oh, I know, It's um, It's cool to meet you Mr. Stark." she said. 

Mr. Stark let out a sigh, "Oh not you too, just call me Tony, you genius kids are all so formal!" He said.

 

Tony then looked at Peter, and smirked mischievously, Peter knew his mentor was about to embarrass him, completely intentionally, and started shaking his head, giving Tony a ' _Please_ do **NOT** ' look.

"It's so good to meet another of Peter's friends," Tony told her, walking the teens and his fiance into the tower, "He's told me and Pep good things about you." 

Mj looked a bit surprised at that, and rose a brow, looking beside her to give a very flustered Peter a curious look, "He did?" She questioned. 

 

Pepper pinched her fiance's arm, and leaned in to him "Stop, You're embarrassing him!" she whispered.

Tony just smiled at her, "Shh, no it's fine." he said back quietly. 

Peter heard them with his enhanced hearing, and shook his head with a groan.

 

Mj furrowed her brow at him again.

"Oh, definitely!" Tony continued, "He tells us you're super smart, a total badass, _and_ the captain of the decathlon team." 

Mj blushed now, flustered at the praise.

 

They hadn't been here five minutes and already Mr. Stark was being _such_ a dad, and embarrassing the teens.  

 "M-Mr. Stark! let's just show Mj around the tower now, please?" Peter pleaded. 

 

 "Sure thing Kiddo!" Tony gestured towards the elevator.

 

Peter sighed, and looked at Pepper. "He told me he wouldn't be embarrassing." 

Pepper laughed quietly, "You believed him?" 

 

 "Well...No." Peter admitted.

The group entered the elevator, and Peter began giving Mj the tour.  

 

* * *

 

 "Damn, I have to admit , this place is...pretty amazing." Mj said.

 

They were in Pepper's office, it undoubtedly had the coolest view. Peter loved Pepper's office. Along with Tony's workshop/lab, it was probably his favorite room in the tower. When he visited, he often came up to her office to do his homework, and talk with Ms. Potts.   

 

"Right?!" Peter agreed, "I mean, I come here all the time, but I still think it's awesome!" 

 

Mj nodded, then looked at Tony. "So, Peter is your intern? What does he do here?"

Peter had a feeling Mj would start asking questions like these. 

 

"Well, he does paperwork, brings us coffee, even puts his brain to use when I need help in the lab." Tony explained.

 Mj's eyes widened at that. 

 

"Woah, does he help you with like...Iron Man stuff?" 

Peter and Pepper looked at each other.

 

"Oh- no no, not really. I mean- he's been around the equipment and the suits, but no I don't involve him in my other job." Tony said. Before Mj could ask more, Pepper smoothly interjected.

"Are _you_ interested in a job here, Mj?" The older woman asked. 

 

"Um..." Mj looked surprised at the question, and unsure what to say. "I...um..."

 

"No pressure at all kiddo, you don't have to answer. Just, if you ever want one, you've got it, just let us know." Tony assured her, sensing her discomfort. He left the option on the table for Mj, Peter could tell Mj appreciated it.

 

 It felt like they had walked all around the entire tower. Peter remembered the first time Tony had shown him around the tower, he was embarrassingly excited. Mj was intrigued, and obviously impressed, but nowhere near as hyped up as Peter had been. Though she was equally as curious, even asking lots of questions like Peter had. She asked about the history and the future of the building, and the company, making her curiosity known. Then again, Maybe she was just humoring Peter.

 

Tony and Pepper eventually had to leave them to their own devices, after being called for a last minute meeting, they did have actual work to do, Peter was happy to finish showing Mj around by himself.

After a while of walking around, they sat down in one of the unused conference rooms. Almost every room in the tower had at least one comfortable set of chairs and a couch. 

 

He handed Mj one of the bags of chips he had brought with him.

"So, about what Mr. Stark said, _do_ you want a job here?"

 

Mj shifted.

"Well I mean, I always love a good excuse to be out of the house, but working at Stark Tower- as magical or whatever, as it may be, isn't really what I want to do with my life"

 

"It would piss Flash off." Peter said. 

Mj grinned, "That _would_ be a plus." She nodded. "And as far as co workers go, you wouldn't be that bad."

Peter let out a laugh, and smiled. 

 

"Buuuuut, I still don't see myself working in a place like this." 

Peter looked at her inquisitively.

 

"Well, what do you want to do? What's Mj's dream future?"

 "My dream future? World peace, end world hunger..." 

"You know what I mean." Peter rolled his eyes. Mj chuckled.

 

Then Mj's smile became nervous. "I...it's stupid." She said.

 

Peter softened his expression, and gave her an encouraging nudge. 

"Hey, I won't judge. You don't have to tell  me if you don't want to though." He assured her.

 

 Mj was silent, and Peter thought she wasn't going to answer, until suddenly, Mj answered timidly. 

"I want to be an actress." Mj admitted.

 

"An actress?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

He didn't know what to say. Mj was like, the last person he'd expect that from. But he knew that Mj was capable of anything. 

"That's awesome Mj!" Peter said.

 

she looked at him with a hopeful expression, "...Yeah?"

"Yeah! You're gonna kick Hollywood's ass." He said confidently.

She laughed.

 

"That's the plan." She nodded.  

"Broadway or movie star?" 

"Either, but I think I'd love broadway more." 

Peter nodded. 

 

"Out of curiosity, why do you want to be an actress?" He asked.

Mj sighed, "I...well I don't know. I just do." She answered.

 

Peter figured there was more to the novella than that, but decided it was better not to push her about it yet. 

 

Mj rose a brow "What about you, Tiger?" Mj asked, throwing the question back at Peter, "You going to work for Tony forever? Or do you have other plans?" 

Peter gave a nervous smile, "um, don't laugh." 

 

Mj looked at him like he had said something dumb, "Peter, I just told you I want to be an actress and _you're_ worried about _me_ laughing at you?" 

Peter's expression scrunched, "You say that like people laughing at me is unrealistic." 

Mj's grin faltered.

 

"I'm not going to laugh." She promised. 

Peter nodded.

 

"I...I want to be a scientist."

 

Mj gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh wow, I never could have guessed!" 

The boy laughed, "I'm serious!" 

 

"I know, loser." Mj smirked and rolled her eyes "Go for it, Petey, you're like one of those freaky boy geniuses, and with Tony Stark in your corner? You've got it."

Peter felt his stomach tingle at Mj's praise.

 

"Thanks Mj." He felt like they were having a nice little moment. 

Suddenly, Pepper walked in.

 

"Hey Pete, sorry to interrupt but your Aunt just called, she says she wants you home soon, want Happy to give you two rides?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. Potts." Peter said, politely.

 

"Thanks." Mj nodded.

 

Pepper smiled sweetly at her.

"It was really good to meet you Mj! I wish we could have talked more, feel free to come by again sometime, hopefully it won't be as hectic next time." 

 

The younger girl returned the smile shyly, "I...I'd love to." 

* * *

 

Happy had dropped Peter off first, now Mj was in silence as the fancy car drove to the house she hated. 

Her hands fidgeted, and played with her hair nervously. Trying to dull the anxiety and dread growing stronger inside her.

 

"You alright kid?" The driver asked her, briefly snapping her out of her dissociated state.  

"Yeah," she said casually, "Just tired." 

 

Three painful minutes later, Happy parked the car in front of her house.

"Thanks." Mj said, and slowly exited the vehicle. Happy looked unsure as he made to start the car back up.

He rolled his window down, and tried one last time.

 

"You sure you're alright?" He asked gently.

 

"I'm good. Really." The lie she's told so many times.

 

He nodded, still unconvinced, but now, not sure what else to do, he had no choice but to leave.

Mj hesitated at the door, and slowly opened it, desperately hoping everyone was asleep.

 

When was she ever so lucky?

 

"Michelle? That you?" Her father's voice boomed from the living room. 

Mj tensed instantly, and took a breath.

 

"Y-yeah." She called back.

 

"C'mer!" He demanded.

 

Mj sighed, and entered the small living room, dragging her feet. 

 

"You haven't been home in a few days Michelle." He stated. He was slumped in his chair, he must have just got finished working. The room smelled of beer as always. 

"I was-" 

 

"At your Aunt's, yeah yeah..." He interrupted, waving his hand. 

"Look, your chores have been piling up while you and that bitch-"

 

"Don't call her that." Mj demanded, her resolve hardening.

 

Her father cocked his head, his expression turning to one of anger.

She had just made a mistake. She knew it as she said it. But she couldn't....couldn't listen to it.

 

How could she sit there while her drunken mess of a father criticized her saint of an aunt?

 

He stood clumsily, towering over her. Mj reflexively took a few steps back.

"No, no, no!" He said as he noticed her backing away. 

 

He stumbled forward, and grabbed Mj's wrist with a bruising force, yanking her back towards him. 

Mj let out a pained yelp.

 

"Stop!" She pleaded, trying to pull her wrist free. 

He ignored her, "Do _not_ interrupt me!" He shouted at her, "Do _not_ correct me, and do _not_ argue with me!"

"I am your father Michelle!"

 

She was well aware.

 

"Ok!" She shouted.

 

"You understand?!" 

"I understand!" She promised.

 

He released her wrist, and pushed her back. She fell on the floor, and rubbed at the pain in her wrist. 

Her father slumped back down in his chair, holding his head in his hands, like he had a headache. 

 

"Do your damn chores, and get the hell out of my sight! You and your damn mother are the reason I can never concentrate! You're such a pain!" 

Mj scrambled to her feet, and ran upstairs.

 

"Mj, honey?" 

"I don't wanna talk right now mom."

Mj slammed her bedroom door shut, and snapped the lock into place before sliding back down onto the floor.

 

Her eyes burned. She wanted to cry.

 

She rubbed at her wrist again. She wanted to cry. 

Her mother was knocking on her door.

 

"Did he yell at you again?" 

 

"I don't want to talk mom." 

 

She wanted to cry.

 

"He's just trying to-"

 

"Mom. Stop."  

 

Everything was loud in her head. She wanted to cry. 

"He loves you Mj-"

 

"Mom!" Mj suddenly screamed, "Go away before I hurt your feelings! Go away!" She sobbed, tears finally falling from her eyes. Angry tears, hurt tears.

Mj heard her mother walk away, she heard her mother crying. 

 

Guilty tears.

Mj wanted to scream. 

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. 

 

 **Peter:** Hey Mj! You get home okay??

Mj stared at her phone for a good while, just reading Peter's words.

Nothing was made _better_ because he had texted her, it didn't fix anything...but it somehow comforted her, if only just a bit.

He...cared. It filled her with a comforting warmth.

 **Mj:** Yeah, all good. Ur boss and his fiance seem cool.

 **Peter:** I think they liked you too! I was a lil worried u were gonna interrogate Mr. Stark or something lol

 **Peter:** Did u have a good time?

 **Mj:** I did

Mj's face reddened. 

 **Mj:** Did u?

 **Peter:** Totally!! We should really hang out more, I had a good time just talking to u 

Mj smiled at her phone. God...he was so adorable...and oblivious.

 **Mj:** Any time Tiger

 **Peter:** :-)

 **Mj:** nvm, only losers put noses on smiley faces smh 

 **Peter:** lol nooo

 **Peter:** I've gotta go, I'll see u at school!

 **Mj:** See yaaa

 

Mj put her phone down, and sighed. 

 

Everything would be okay eventually. Things would be better as soon as she moved out. 

Graduation could not come any sooner.

 

She would sneak off to her aunts in the morning, and everything would be cool. 

She snuck away from this hellhole every chance she got these days.

 

She needed to be away from this place. She found herself being able to stand the yelling, the fighting, and the angry words less and less every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mj, I hate hurting her, but I am portraying what her family situation like in the comics.  
> Also there are a few references to the Iron man movies when mj is talking to Happy.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @marysjaneparker


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May have company over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took soooo long and it was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to break some things up. Enjoy!

Peter awoke very hungry.

Dammit, he had forgotten to eat yesterday, he really needed to start taking better care of himself before Aunt May or Mr. Stark started fussing over him. 

 

The smell of something delicious carried into his room, and motivated him to rise from his comfortable bed. He pulled on a shirt and some sweatpants, and  finally sauntered into the kitchen. 

Mmm...May was making waffles.

 

"Morning sweetheart!" May greeted, hearing Peter's door open. 

"Morning May." Peter said groggily.

 

May turned and gave her nephew a kiss on the cheek.

"Coffees ready, just give me two more minutes on these waffles."

"Rodger dodger." Peter said, eliciting a giggle from his Aunt. 

 

Peter poured his coffee into his little Iron Man mug, and waited patiently (hungerly) for his food. 

The second May set the plate in front of him, he was devouring the waffles like his life depended on it. Greedily shoveling syrupy goodness into his mouth.  

 

May clearly took notice, and sighed.

"You didn't eat yesterday, did you?" Her brow was raised, in the 'I know you didn't, don't even try to lie' way.

 

"Uhhh..." Peter paused his waffle annihilation to look at her apologetically. "M'sorry May..."

May shook her head. 

 

"Baby, that's not healthy! I reminded you and everything!" 

"I know, I know..." He mumbled. "I just got caught up in in patrol, and I was so tired when I got back I...I guess I just crashed...I'm really sorry Aunt May." 

 

May's frown lessens, but she still looks unhappy. 

"That's not okay Peter. You're going to start taking better care of yourself or I'm calling Tony and telling him to ground you from the suit." She lectured, taking a sip of coffee. 

 

Peter's eyes widened 

"No- Aunt May..." Peter whined.

 

"No! No arguing!" She snapped, "You _know_ the deal Peter! We've been through this!" 

 

Peter sighed in defeat. He knew she was right, he did need to take better care of himself, he just hated being treated like a kid. He's Spider-Man!

May reached over and brushed a curl out of Peter's face.

 

"I'm not mad...I'm just worried, okay?" 

"I know."

"I larb you." She smiled.

Peter laughed, "I larb you too." 

 

He continued his waffle massacre, until his plate was spotless. 

 

"How was hanging out with Mj? I never got a chance to ask about it." May inquired.

"Oh, It was good! She had fun! Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts really liked her, even offered her a job within the first twenty minutes." 

May chuckled. 

 

"Well, I'm glad you guys had fun. Oh! Don't forget about game night tonight!"

Peter made a face, "Game night?"

"Game of Thrones night!"

"Ah, right!" Peter had totally forgotten.

 

"Anna and her niece will be here in a few hours, so make sure you didn't leave any dishes in the T.V area." She stated.

He gave her a thumbs up. 

May picked up her plate as she finished.

 

"And go take a shower! You can't smell like garbage when company gets here." She joked, playfully fluffing his hair. 

 

May has always been a huge Game of Thrones fanatic. Peter remembered her making Uncle Ben watch it with her all the time, just like he used to watch star wars, Doctor Who, and anything else with Peter. After Ben was gone...May and Peter only had each other to share their interests with. It turned out to be a great bonding experience. 

 

Peter scurried into the bathroom to cleanup. After a quick shower, Peter decided to kill some time by fiddling with the new web formula he and Mr. Stark had been experimenting with. They were trying to get it to take longer to dissolve, for stickier situations.

 

While looking through his desk for his formula notebook, he came across an old memory.  

 

Peter slowly lifted his old glasses case out of the desk drawer. He hadn't worn them in years now. He remembered how Flash had teased him for how they were too big for his face. How they made him look totally ridiculous. 

 

But he also remembered when Uncle Ben had bought them for him. He needed glasses, and he had expressed to his uncle how he wanted glasses just like Ben's. He picked out the huge rimmed specs, looked in the mirror, and wore an ecstatic grin. 

Ben had warned him that they looked a bit big.

"I want em'! They make me look like you Uncle Ben!" 

And how could Ben say no to that?

 

Peter smiled, and opened the case.

Yeah, the bulky rims did no favors for him popularity wise, but...Ben had gotten them for Peter. They were special. 

 

Then Peter remembers the conversation he and Mj had about said glasses recently. She had been genuinely curious , not malicious, in her questions. He was thankful she didn't bring up how dumb he looked. 

He gently put the glasses back into the desk drawer. 

 

He suddenly didn't feel like working on the web fluid. 

Peter brought out his phone, slumping onto his bed. He scrolled through his last conversation with Mj. He had an urge to text her...

 

 **Peter:** Hey Mj!

 

He waited. 

 

 **Peter:** What's up??

 

He waited more.

 

 **Peter:** It's Peter btw

 

 **Peter:** Parker

 

No response came. He sighed, she was probably just busy. 

"Peter, Annas here!" He heard Aunt May call. 

 

* * *

 

"Wow! Peter you've gotten so tall!" Ms. Watson raved, giving Peter an awkward hug.

"Yeah...finally got that growth spurt." 

Anna chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair. Why did everyone always do that?

 

"Is your niece still coming?" May asked.

"She is, she's just getting her phone, she left her phone at my apartment." Anna explains. 

May smiles and shakes her head, "Teens." she chides. Anna chuckles.

 

Peter rolls his eyes jokingly at his aunt. 

May and Anna take a seat at the couch, they were instantly catching up with each other, lots of 'how have you been' and 'how is work'. May excitedly showed off the huge Game of Thrones box set she had brought out for tonight. Peter liked seeing his Aunt happy, and with friends. He imagines this is how she felt when Peter and Ned hang out.

Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

 **Mj:** Hey, yea I kno who u are loser lol

 

 **Mj:** I'm actually kinda busy rn, Aunts dragging me to her neighbor's apartment today :/ 

 

Peter narrowed his eyes at that. Well that was...a coincidence. 

 

 **Peter:** rlly??? me 2...

 

 **Mj:** What

 

 **Peter:** My aunt invited her friend and her friend's niece over 4 a GOT marathon.

 

 **Mj:** Omggg

 

 **Peter:** What?

 

 **Peter:** What???

 

 **Peter:** Mj?! 

 

He didn't get a reply. 

Nearly two minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

 

"That's gotta be niece, fashionably late as ever!" Anna exclaimed. 

"Peter, could you get the door please?" May asked. 

"Sure." Peter put his phone back in his pocket. 

 

As casually as Peter sauntered towards the door, he could not have been less prepared for the person on the other side. 

Peter opened the door, and almost instantly, his jaw dropped. 

 

"Mj?!"

She had a wide  satisfied grin on her lips. 

 

Anna Watson's looked over at Peter, "Oh, you two know each other?" She asked curiously. 

"Wh- Mj is your niece?!" Peter sputtered. 

 

Mj let out a laugh, put one hand on her hip, and swished her long curly hair, usually held up in a messy ponytail, over her shoulder playfully.

"Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot!" 

 

* * *

 

 Mj felt an immense sense of satisfaction watching Peter's face contort into surprise, his eyes widening as his genius level brain struggled to process her. Mj felt...awesome. His jaw was literally dropped. 

Peter's aunt stood up and approached her, gesturing her into the apartment. 

 

"Mj? You're the girl from Pete's decathlon team right? The one he took to stark towers the other day?" The woman questioned. 

"Yep!" Mj says with a smile, shaking the older woman's hand. 

"Good to finally meet you! I'm May Parker, Peter's aunt."

 

"Good to meet you too Mrs. Parker!"

"Aw, just call me May. Are you joining us for the marathon tonight?" May asked.

 

"Yeah! I love Game of Thrones! Aunt Anna and I read the books together last year, I'm pretty pumped to groan at the live action adaptation!"

May laughed at that, and looked curiously at Peter, who was still standing at the door, holding it open. May rose a brow. "Pete? Shut the door hun, you're gonna let girl scouts in." She joked.

 

Peter complied, shutting the door slowly, his eyes not being able to leave Mj. He stood awkwardly, shifting back and forth on his feet.

Mj really had no idea Anna's friend was Peter's aunt, it was pure coincidence.

Unless her dear Aunt Anna had secretly planned this...

 

Peter was still completely floored.

"I'm gonna order us some pizza!" May announced, grabbing her phone, and sitting back on the couch with Anna.

 

Mj looked at Peter, "Wanna show me your room?" she asked. Peter seemed to snap out of his dumbfounded surprise for a moment, his face was red. 

"Uh- y-yeah! Sure! Uhm..." He gestured awkwardly for Mj to follow him. 

 

His room was not quite what she had imagined. 

Not that she had imagined Peter's room, just that she maybe expected more of a teenage scientist vibe, and his room was more of a geeky teen from Queens type. Understandable.

 

Peter shut his door, giving the two privacy to talk.

Mj smirked, "Does Tony know you're room is full of iron man geek treasure?"

 

Peter blushed, "Actually, yeah. When we first met, well officially, he came to our apartment. Totally saw my room. I was too starstruck to care at the time though. " He laughed nervously.  

 

Mj giggled. " _Stark-_ struck." She doesn't know where the stupid pun came from, but it surprised Peter, and made him laugh. He was clearly a bad influence. 

 He sat next to Mj on his bed, leaving a good bit of space between them. What a gentleman. 

 

It was quiet for a moment. Not a particularly uncomfortable silence though. 

"This is like...crazy, y'know?" Peter started, "Like...what a weird coincidence...It's crazy!" Peter's brows were raised in an adorable surprised expression. 

 

"I had no idea either, until you texted me." Mj admitted with a shrug.

"Do you...live here?" Peter asked.

"No...I just visit my aunt a lot." Mj looked away, not wanting the topic of her family to go any further.

 

Mj knew Peter tended to overthink things, Mj didn't want him to think he'd made her uncomfortable. 

"Hey, you wanna get out of here for a little bit?" Mj proposed, standing from Peter's bed. 

 

Peter looks up at her, "O-Ok?" He smiled, slightly confused.

Mj couldn't help but notice how his hair was so fluffy and curly, Mj had a strong desire to ruffle it...but she resisted of course. 

 

She grabbed her jacket.

"Hey Anna, me and Pete are gonna take a walk! We'll be back soon!" Mj called to her aunt.

 

"No problem sweetheart, be back soon ok?"

"No problem-o!"

 

* * *

 

This was _really_ not what Peter expected to be doing today, walking around Queens with Mj. He wasn't about to complain though. Peter hoped she didn't think he was creepy for staring at her.

Mj had her hair down, Mj _rarely_ had her hair down. Or at least, rarely completely down. It was usually in a messy ponytail, or some half up half down variation. And it was extra wavvy. 

 

Mj was wearing a plain black tank top instead of her usual layers and baggy shirts. Her long curly hair falling over her exposed shoulders. Her green jacket was tied around her waist as they walked. Was...was he weird for analyzing her like this?  He found it difficult to stop stealing glances. 

Mj, put simply, was beautiful. Peter had always thought so in the back of his mind. 

 

"So, um...what are we doing?" Peter stutterd. 

"What? Were just...walking?" Mj shrugs. 

"Oh, ok I just...ok." Peter's heart was bouncing in his chest...the way it used to when he looked at Liz. 

 

"I like your hair." Peter admitted. He was blushing as soon as he said it. He doesn't miss how Mj's eyes widen slightly, and the reddening of her cheeks.  

"I just- I never see you wear it like that...I um, It's- it looks nice." He stammers out. 

 

Mj purses her lips, and smiles. 

"Thanks." she spoke quietly. "I actually used to get teased for how curly it is honestly." 

 

Peter turned his head in genuine surprise, "What?! Seriously? That's crazy! Your hair is beaut- Uh" Peter gapes, "Um...your hair is um...really nice- it's um- it's always looked...really nice..." Peter nervously scratched at the back of his neck.

 

He looks over at Mj, she's grinning, and it makes him feel less stupid. 

 

Peter stopped, "How about we hit up that ice cream place around the corner?"

Mj looked intrigued. 

"C'mon, I'll pay." Peter offers with a smile. He really doesn't have a lot of money, being a teen with no job other than an 'internship', He does get allowance from both May and Tony every month though. He was happy to spend it with Mj. 

 

She smirked, "I am _always_ , up for ice cream."

 

* * *

 

 Mj literally moaned as she ate the first spoonful of her ice cream. Ughhh it was so good, when had she last had ice cream this good? 

Peter sat across from her at the little outdoor table they had snagged.

 

Eyeing the ice cream Peter had gotten himself, Mj gave him a disappointed look. 

"Seriously? Plain strawberry?" Mj shook her head, "I should have known."

 

Peter gave her a mock offender look. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"That you're a dork." Mj jeered, scrunching her nose at him. 

 

Mj had gotten a delicious cake batter ice cream, topped with sprinkles and chocolate sauce. 

Perfection. 

 

"I admit, your little concoction there _does_ look pretty interesting." Peter observed. 

 

Mj smirked at him challengingly, where was all of this sudden confidence coming from? She felt like she could do anything!

"Wanna try some?" She offered. 

 

"Sure!" 

Mj picked up her spoon, and scooped some of her ice cream, holding the spoon out for Peter. 

He reached for the spoon, Mj pulled her hand back, she rose a brow and smiled.

 

Peter's eyes widened, like he looked at her like he was trying to figure out if she was kidding or not.

 Peter grinned at her, taking her challenge. He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Mj's spoon.

 

"Mmmm" He sighed dramatically. Mj giggled.

Peter pulled off her spoon with a huge grin. 

 

"Good?" She asks. 

"Really good! Totally getting that next time!"

 

Mj gave a satisfied nod, "Welcome to a whole new world of Ice cream Tiger" 

Mj was happier in that moment than she had been in a while. They hadn't been hanging out long, but already she felt so...comfortable with him. He was maybe the closest friend she'd ever had. 

 

Mj didn't lie to herself. She had had a crush on Peter Parker for nearly her entire high school career. But she'd never acted on it. Stealing glances from afar, and the occasional snaky conversation was as far as she ever thought she'd get when Liz was still around. 

Not to say Mj didn't like Liz! She did. They were friends. But...Mj felt guilty for always being slightly jealous of her. 

 

Liz Allen was prettier, smarter, better with people. She was, as the movies call it 'The Total Package' 

And Mj? Mj had grown up hearing her father scream at her how useless, stupid and ugly she was whenever he was angry...which was more often than not. Aunt Anna however, always tried to reassure her that she was beautiful and amazing. 

Mj never had a very high opinion of herself, so she didn't think anyone besides Anna would either.

 

"You alright?" Peter asked.

Mj sighed, swirling her spoon around in her ice cream. "I'm good, Pete." 

He didn't look convinced, but seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about it.

 

"Where are you going to college?" He asks instead. 

Mj had been thinking about _that_ question for a while. She just wanted out of her father's house as soon as possible. 

"I've thought about ESU? But also...I don't know, maybe I just take a few acting classes after high school and see where I get?" 

 

"I'm going to ESU!" Peter exclaimed, "Well- I mean I haven't applied yet but it's my first choice." He corrected. 

 

 "Puh-leeze" Mj rolled her eyes, "You're Peter Parker, boy genius. They'll probably come to you before you go to them."

He laughed at that.

 

"I think you can do anything Mj, like...not to sound like a cheesy motivational speaker, but your one of those people who really can do anything. It would be cool to go to the same college though...no pressure." He winked.

Mj was flattered at his praise, she was so...not used to that.

 

"Hmm...that might be cool." Mj agreed. She wondered to herself if this was a date. She'd never been on one before. Peter had, his homecoming date with Liz, though it hadn't gone well.

 

Peter's eyes shot open all of a sudden. 

"What-" Before she could even ask what was wrong, Peter shot up from his chair so fast it flew back from him.

"Mj, get down!" Peter literally flips the table up, and tackles Mj to the ground, moving his body on top of hers.

 

An insanely loud explosion went off. Both teens were thrown back from the blast, despite the table shield. 

 

Peter's arm was still protectively wrapped around Mj, he maneuvered them so he took the brunt of the impact. 

 

Mj groaned in pain. She couldn't hear anything. She literally couldn't hear. Her heart stopped as she had a horrible realization that this could mean permanent damage. 

 

"P...Pete..." She knew she was saying his name, but she couldn't hear her voice. 

Peter was untangling himself from her, and pulling Mj up to stand. 

It hurt. 

She saw his mouth moving, and wondered what he was saying. She could feel huge vibrations all around her...oh god, there were more bombs. There were people running too. 

 

In an instant, Peter scooped Mj up bridal style, and ran into a gated alleyway, slipping past the bars, and hiding behind a metal dumpster. 

"Peter I can't hear!" She shouted, frantically gripping Peter's arm as he gently set her onto the ground.

To her surprise, she could hear a muffled 'underwater' version of her voice. Good, she wasn't completely deaf. 

 

"Shhh, it's okay..." He rubbed her arms, knowing if she couldn't hear him to reassure her physically.

It was _not_ okay, what the fuck was going on?!

"Listen...I saw some kids out there, there are more bombs going off, I need to go help them." He tells her.

What? Had she heard that right?

"W-what?"

"-eed to go help them, I'll be right back ok?" His hand was on her cheek now. "Can you hear me?"

 

 

Mj squeezed Peter's arm, not letting him go. 

Peter moved a piece of hair out of Mj's face, "Mj, there are kids out there, I-I need to help them, I will be right back ok? I'm gonna be back for you, I _promise_." 

Mj slowed her breathing, calming herself. Get a grip MJ! 

She managed a nod, giving Peter's hand one final squeeze. 

 

Peter waited a moment more, as if to make sure she was okay, then rushed off towards the gate, sliding back on to the street where the chaos was ensuing.

Why the fuck had she let him go? What the hell was Peter going to do?! 

"It's okay, it's cool, everything's cool..." MJ whispers to herself, pulling at the jacket around her waist nervously 

 

Peter was just a nerdy star wars geek! Why had Mj let him run off to try to be a hero?!

Her hearing was coming back more, God...she could still hear bombs going off. What the hell was happening?

Mj tried pushing herself up.

 

Maybe she could find him, and...she didn't know what to do from there. She just wished Peter had stayed with her. Those explosions were ringing in her head. 

Fear was gripping Mj tightly. 

 

Mj stabled herself on the large garbage can Peter had hidden her behind, and started hobbling towards the gate. Undecided whether she actually wanted to leave the semi safe area. Mj gripped onto the bars, and peered out at the street.

People were running, screaming, pushing to get inside shops and apartment buildings, just trying to get away from the explosions and-

Holy shit, is that Spider-Man?! 

 

Spider-Man was swinging around, lifting people up and dropping them off to safety. Helping usher people into cover, and moving the people away from explosions.  

She watched him grab two young boys by their arms, and swing them out of the way just in time. 

 

A chill went down MJ's spine as she heard something that terrified her. A maniacal laugh boomed from the sky. Mj could hear it even with her damaged hearing. She looked up to seek the source of the noise, and saw...something green? What was that? 

Mj squinted, oh God, is that a person? They were flying with some sort of...jet board? 

 

She stopped hearing the explosions. 

She watched the green person begin steer closer to where the people were. It didn't take a genius to deduce that this was most likely the bomber.  

 

"Spider-Man!" Mj screamed at the top of her lungs, her throat was going to hate her for that. She slipped out of the ally she had hidden in. 

The masked hero hadn't heard her, but he was swinging closer now, she needed to warn him _now_. 

 

"Spider-Man!" She shouted again, it worked. His masked eyes met hers. Mj didn't hesitate, she pointed to the sky. He seemed to get the idea.

Mj watched Spider-man shoot two webs at building on either side of the street and catapult himself up towards the bomber.

 

He somehow stuck onto the jet board the bomber was flying on. Spider-man jumped onto the green person, and managed to almost crash the board, Mj winced as they barely missed the tall apartment building.  

Just as Spider-Man seemed to get the upper hand, the man grabbed the masked hero by the throat, and tossed him off of his board. 

Mj couldn't hold back her gasp. 

 

Spider-Man caught himself, shooting a web and latching onto a building just in time to not hit the black top. 

The green man let out another maniacal laugh, and threw something, it landed near MJ, it looked like a...pumpkin? 

 

"Don't touch it! Get away from it!" Suddenly, Mj was literally swooped off her feet, Spider-man's arm wrapped around her waist. She screamed, as they were all of a sudden flying through the air, and her arms wrapped around the hero's shoulders desperately. 

 

Another explosion, one from where she had just been standing seconds ago. The weird pumpkin thing was a bomb. 

Spider-Man set her down once he landed, both of them looked up. 

The green menace was nowhere to be seen. Hell of an exit. 

 

Spider-Man groaned. 

Mj realized that this was a _lot_ for one day. Also processing the fact that freaking Spider-Man had just picked her up like nothing and saved her life. 

 

Mj heard the sound of police sirens. Spider-Man's arm was back around her waist. "We need to go." He said. And just like that, they were flying again. 

Mj gasped, but was quicker to wrap her arms around him this time. Peter was never gonna believe this! Shit...what had happened to Peter?! 

 

The hero swung high, and for a good three seconds, it felt like Mj was falling to her death. She couldn't make  herself scream, but she moved her legs to wrap around Spider-man, so she was basically koala bear hugging him. She didn't care, she was freaking flying! And it was cool...but scary!

 

"Oh God...this is..." Mj didn't know what this was. She could barely think. 

 

They finally come to a stop, he holds Mj, and lets her touch the ground when she's ready. She stumbles slightly when her feet touch the floor, and keeps her hands on his shoulders. 

 

"Holy shit..." she breaths, "You do that every day?" 

 

She can tell he smiles as he answers. "Yep!" Mj can't place it, but he sounds...familiar. 

"Are you okay em-" he coughed, "Uh, are you good Miss?" He asked. 

 

Mj rose a brow. "Uh...yeah, just...a few cuts, bruises, and probably a good years worth of nightmare fuel." She looked at the hero earnestly. "How bad is it? Are...are people dead?" 

It was a stupid question. There had to be dead. 

 

Spider-man paused, "its bad. There were definitely...some dead." He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  

MJ felt out of breath. "Is...did-did you see Peter Parker? I've heard you know him from the Stark internship thing...did you see him, is he okay?" She hoped she didn't sound pathetic. 

Spider-Man seemed to process what she was saying. "Um...yeah he's um-he's fine. I got him into one of the shops. I'll let him know to meet you at his apartment." 

MJ nodded. How did Spider-man know where Peter lived? Were he and Peter really that close, or was this just a Spider-Man thing that MJ didn't understand? 

 

"Can't you just like...swing back and get him?" MJ suggested  

Spider-Man shuffled, "Uh, no. Cops are here now and...they don't really like me." MJ could tell that the hero was talking abnormally, trying to make his voice sound deeper, and talking in a bad imitation of a brooklyn accent. Mj wondered for a moment why the hero would bother...unless Mj knew him. The beginning of a conspiracy theory began to take root in MJ's mind.

 Mj nodded at his answer. 

 

"Well, uh, t-thanks. For saving me." MJ said. 

Spider-Man nodded, "Well...If you hadn't pointed out that man in the sky, he might have taken out one of the buildings, or killed more somehow. My Spider senses may not have gone off until he was too close to stop. I should be thanking you."

 

Mj blushed, not knowing why. "Uh, 'Spider senses'?" MJ asked. 

"It's...not important." Spider-Man reached his hand out, and Mj's entire body tensed as his gloved hand touched her forehead, moving a curl out of her eyes. 

"You have a cut on your head...get it looked at, okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned for her, there was just...something in his voice.

 

Mj nodded. 

"I remember you." She said, she almost laughed when Spider-Man's lenses widend.

"What? No, what do you mean? This is the first time we've met." The hero stammered. Mj found that suspicious.

 

"In Dc, you saved my friends in the elevator."

"Oh. Oh! Yes! Yes, I did that!" Spider-Man cleared his throat "Um, yes I remember you, you were outside the monument." 

Mj rose her brows in surprise, "You remembered me?"

 

There was a pause, and then Spider-Man answered, "Of course." 

Why did that make her heart jump?

 

"I uh- I've gotta go..." the hero gave her an awkward finger gun, and turned to run off.

"Wait!" Mj shouted. 

He looked back at her.

"Who are you?" She isn't expecting an answer really, but she can't help herself.

 

She could practically hear the smile in the hero's voice as he answered her.

"You know who I am."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "I do?"

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He said with a wink, and just like that, MJ watched as the hero swung away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you peep the Raimi!Spider-man reference? 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @marysjaneparker ~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ has a revelation, and everyone goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, get ready to be frustrated with Peter.

That last line to MJ was maybe the smoothest thing Peter had ever said in his life.

He was grinning to himself as he swung away, even though after today, MJ would probably be a little suspicious. It seems that even in the midst of a bombing, MJ was still as inquisitive as ever. 

 

 

He latched onto a building, and looked around, making sure it was safe to change back into his regular clothes. Peter really couldn't be worse at lying honestly. MJ was totally on to him, Peter would need to figure out something out to clear her suspicion, he hadn't said anything too incriminating... 

 

 

Right now, he just needed to change, and check on his Aunt.

 

 

"Was that girl MJ?" Karen asked.

"Yep."

"She seemed nice."

"Yep."

"Have you decided whether or not you're in love with her or not?"  

"KAREN!" 

He swears he can hear the Ai giggling. 

 

 

"She is very pretty, and she seemed to be worried about you. She asked about Peter even though she was face to face with Spider-Man." Karen pointed out. Peter realized that telling his overeager Ai about his personal problems was maybe not the best idea.

 

 

"Kaaarennn" He groaned, "Can we not do this? There's a psycho bomber guy on the loose! I've gotta figure _that_ out, plus, I have to figure out how to not seem super suspicious to MJ, she's smart, she's totally gonna be onto me!"

"It seems you have a lot on your plate Peter. Should I call Mr. Stark?"

"What? No! I've got-"

"Mr. Stark is calling you. How convenient." He could sense her sassy delight.

"Wait Karen do-"

 

 

"Kid, you alright?"

"Uh- yeah! All good Mr. Stark!" 

"Don't 'All good Mr. Stark' me! I just heard there was a bombing a couple blocks from you and May's apartment!" He sounded worried. Peter hated to worry his mentor...though it wasn't a rare occurrence. 

"I'm fine! Seriously! Spider-Man had everything under control."

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person weirdo. What happened?"

 

 

Peter sighed, latching onto a building. "I was out for ice cream with MJ, and-"

"Stop right there- You were on a date?!" 

Peter rolled his eyes, "No! It wasn't like that! We were just...wait-This isn't even important!"

 

 

Karen interrupted, "Peter, you have a text message from 'MJ purple heart emoji'" 

"KAREN" She never read the emojis out loud for any of his other contact names! She was just being malicious!  

Peter's face heated up as he heard Mr. Stark laugh. 

 

 

"I- I'll read them later just- Stop!" 

"Stop what Peter?"

"Oh my God." Peter slapped a hand over his masked face. 

 

 

"Kid, just come by and we'll talk crazy bomber face to face." 

"I can't, MJ would get suspicious."

"She's at your apartment?" Peter knew exactly where his mentor was going with this, he was so exhausted. 

 

 

"Tony- please...let's just do this tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, deal. You're really okay right? MJ too?"

"Were fine, just...really fucking tired. Crazy guy grabbed me by the neck in a death grip." 

 

 

"Shit, Pete..." Tony said, his tone laced with worry again. "Kid, please ask for help when you need it. I just..."

"I know. I will." 

"You won't, but I appreciate you humoring me." Tony sighed. "Get some rest kiddie."

"You too Mr. Stark."

 

 

Karen ended the call, and Peter brought out his cell phone, and removed his mask. He didn't need any more of Karen's teasing, though he knew she meant well.

 

 

 **MJ:** Pete, where are you? Are you okay??

 

 

 **MJ:** Seriously, where are you

 

 

 **MJ:** Pete??

 

 

(one missed call from MJ)

 

 

 **MJ:** Peter, I'm worried. Please answer me. 

 

 

Peter's lips quirked into a small grin, despite the circumstances. Karen was right. MJ really cared.

 

 

 **Peter:** Hey MJ, u ok?

 

 

Almost immediately, she was calling him.

"Am I okay?! Where the _fuck_ have you been?!" She exclaimed. "I went back to your apartment and waited, then you hadn't come back for like an hour so I went out to look for you! Where are you?" She sounds like she wants to yell more, but the anger in her voice drops when she asks "Pete, you're okay right?"

 

 

"I'm okay em. Where are you? I'll make my way over." He had her on speaker, as he stripped out of his Spidey suit, and into his regular clothes. It took forever to find where he had hidden them. 

 

 

"Right outside the police tape, you aren't inside there are you?"

"Nah, I snuck out. I've...just been kinda out of it for a while." He stashed his suit into a bag, and quietly at possible crawled down the building. He would need to stash the bag in his room before he met with MJ. 

"What does that mean? Did you get hurt?" 

 

 

"I'm fine, promise. But I maybe got a few bumps here and there...." 

"God...today is so fucking crazy, what even happened?"

"What are the cops saying." 

 

 

He heard her scoff over the phone. "Terrorism. That's all they'll say. I tried to talk to one of the cops, he told me to 'go home little girl' creep." 

Peter scrunched his brow, "What a dick, he didn't say anything else did he?" 

"Why, are you gonna defend my honor? Noble, Tiger, but I don't need a bodyguard." She chuckled. 

 

 

He let out a small laugh, as he began to scale his apartment building. Stopping at his window and quickly tossing the bag in. "What side of the street are you on?"

"left."

"Got it, I already see you."

 

* * *

 

Anna and May both visibly relaxed when Peter and MJ walked into the apartment. 

"Oh my God! MJ honey where did you go?" Anna scurried to her niece, and hugged her tightly.

"I...I went to find Peter." 

MJ noticed May pulling Peter to the side, having some secret conversation. She didn't seem extremely worried. Not as much as Anna anyway.  

 

 

"Baby, you can't just sneak off into bombing crime zones!" 

"I was already in the bomb zone originally!"

Anna knit her brow, looking frustrated at her. "MJ." It was a statement. 

 

 

MJ sighed. "I...I'm sorry Aunt Anna I just-I'm sorry." 

Anna sighed, "Stay with me tonight, ok? Don't go back...to your parents tonight. Ok?" Anna hugged her again. "Christ, baby...I nearly lost you today. I can't stand you being away from me right now." MJ's eyes stung at her aunt's words. She nodded into Anna's shoulder. Mj herself couldn't imagine going back to her parent's house after this catastrophe. 

Couldn't imagine leaving the embrace of a woman who she knew loved her more than anything, into the home of the people who couldn't care less if she died.

She's crying now.

 

 

"I...I need to say bye to Pete." MJ says, reluctantly pulling away from Anna, and wiping a tear out of her eye. Anna nodded, and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. 

 

 

MJ approached Peter and May slowly. She clears her throat, and they turn to her. 

May's eyes soften, and she puts a hand on MJ's cheek. "Are you alright?" 

MJ nods, May had given her a bandage for the cut on her forehead, she was a perfect mother hen. "Thank you for everything today May, me and Anna are gonna crash at her apartment tonight, could I...talk to Peter for a sec?"

May smiled. "Of course. And if you two need anything else just let me know." 

 

 

MJ gave Peter a look. And without speaking, they walked back into Peter's room. His hair was even more wild than normal. She remembered when they were younger, he used to gel his curls down every day, she's happy he stopped. 

She sat down on his bed as he shut the door. 

They were quiet for a blissful second. 

 

 

"You barely spoke to me on the way up here." MJ said.

"M'sorry." He looks exhausted, leaning against his door. 

She cuts him some slack. 

 

 

"Promise me as soon as I go you're gonna go to sleep." 

He cracks a smile, and nods, "Don't need to tell me twice...though I might call Ned first. As soon as he finds out he'll be blowing up my phone until he confirms I'm still alive." 

MJ laughs. Then it's quiet again. And it's a comfortable quiet. 

 

 

"So...today was...a lot." MJ says.

Peter nods again. "Is your cut okay?"

"Yeah...God I have so much to tell you." She wants to dump everything that had happened with Spider-Man on him, but decided they both needed sleep before that conversation. "We need to talk tomorrow."

"Sure."

 

 

Her eyes narrow, and she stands. Peter has something on his neck. He looks confused as she stalks closer to him. 

Her heart drops. 

Peter has...bruises...on his neck. Bruises that look suspiciously...like handprints. 

 

 

Her mind flashes back to the green man's hand grabbing Spider-man by the throat. Her eyes are wide. Peter looks at her strangely.

"MJ? What is it?"

What the fuck?

 

 

"Uh...I'll talk to you later." She rushes out his bedroom door before he can protest.

She meets with Anna, and they say quick goodbyes to May before returning to Anna's apartment. 

 

 

Holy shit. Was this all just a huge coincidence? There was...there was no way that Peter was...

It felt ridiculous to even think about. 

 

 

...But didn't it make some kind of sense?  

 

 

Peter had been in DC, and so had Spider-Man. Peter wasn't on the elevator. Liz had told her that he had basically been MIA for the whole trip. 

MJ's heart begin to beat faster. 

 

 

Anna opened the door for her, and MJ tried to act normal, as she kissed Anna goodnight. 

 

 

Peter had known about the explosion before it even happened. Spider-Man had talked about a 'spidey sense'. To be fair, MJ had no idea what that was, but it could be something. 

MJ walked to the room Anna had given to her, and brought out one of her notebooks. 

 

 

She needed to put her thoughts together.

 

 

Peter and MJ were on this random street in Queens, Spider-Man shows up as soon as Peter is out of sight.

Spider-Man...had seemed so familiar. And he was clearly putting on an accent.

 

 

But Peter was terrible at lying. Their is no way he could keep a secret like this...right? 

 

 

MJ nearly yelped as she realized. She felt like a conspiracy theorist as she frantically scribbled down barely legible words. 

 

 

The fucking Stark internship. Spider-Man knew Tony Stark. Peter Parker knew Tony Stark. 

Peter Parker is...

MJ trailed off on the page, unable to finish the sentence.

 

* * *

 

That was weird. MJ had rushed off in a hurry, to be fair, she had been through a lot in one day. He mulled over what he had heard Anna Watson whispering to her with his enhanced hearing. Anna had been frantically worrying over MJ, And had pleaded with her to not go to her parents. Peter wondered why. 

Maybe Ms. Watson didn't get along with MJ's parents? But then, why did they allow MJ to spend so much time with her aunt? It seemed odd. MJ always seemed to avoid discussions about her family. 

Peter could relate. 

 

 

Not to say Peter was ashamed of his Aunt. He has never and would never ever, _ever_ ,beashamed of his Aunt May. On the contrary, he was constantly proud of her. But even still, family was a sensitive topic for him. His parents who he barely remembers have been dead for most of his life.

And the man who then, was the only father figure he had truly known, was killed. Uncle Ben, shot dead right in front of him.

 

 

Now he had May. And she was more than enough, though the loss still ached. He also had Tony. He knew Tony cared about him, and Peter saw him as a kind of father figure. Sometimes he felt guilty for it. Like he was betraying Ben. But on the other hand, Tony's support, guidance, and caring has gotten him through some really tough times. He was _not_ replacing Ben. He could never replace Ben. 

 

 

He texts MJ

 

 

 **Peter:** Hey, did you get home okay?

 

 

Peter decided he couldn't sleep until he knew she was safe. He and May had already had a rundown of what happened, she told him to get some sleep, that they would talk about it tomorrow.  

 

 

 **MJ:** Hey, yeah we're good. 

 

 

 **MJ:** We need to talk tomorrow.

 

 

Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion. That was vague. 

Shit. 

MJ could be onto him. What if she was already deciphering everything that had happened? What if she figured out he was Spider-Man? What the hell would he do then? 

 

 

Maybe he was just overthinking...but...but what if she knew? Peter groaned, and tossed his phone to the side of his bed lazily. This is a disaster. Maybe he should just...avoid her? Just for awhile? That was probably a bad idea, but if MJ started to interrogate him, she would probably get what she wanted. And then, if she found out, what would she do with the information? 

 

MJ isn't malicious, and she truly does care about Peter. He doesn't think she'll expose him. What if...what if he just tells her? 

No, no way. He can't do that. 

....Can he?

 

It probably isn't a good idea...

 

 

He eventually worries himself to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 "That's insane dude! You and MJ almost got killed by a flying green guy!" Ned exclaimed. They were walking to school as they used to, before Betty started driving them. though Peter had insisted on leaving earlier than normal, so he wouldn't have to talk to MJ...was that  mean. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to talk to her...

Plus, he needed to talk to Ned about stuff Betty really couldn't be in on. 

"Yeah, I mean...were fine but yeah. It was pretty insane." 

 

 

"Have you heard what everyone's calling him?" 

"No, what? They have an actual name?"

 

 

Ned shook his head, "Not his actual name, but while he was there, apparently he spray painted his name on one of the buildings." Ned looked disturbed, "He's called, 'The Green Goblin'" 

"The Green Goblin? That's...scary." 

 

 

"Yeah! It's terrible! And he's still out there...who knows what he'll do next." Ned gave Peter a fearful look, "The Goblin just attacked that random street. It was pure coincidence that it was so close to your apartment! What if he bombs midtown high next?!" 

 

That made Peter's heart jump. Ned was right. The Goblin didn't seem to have any motive besides causing chaos. He needed to put an end to the Goblin's antics before he escalates. 

 

 

"If something happened to you, or to Betty...I couldn't deal with it Pete..."

"Don't talk like that, dude. We're gonna be okay! I just-" 

 

 

"No, no, no. This is not a 'Peter Parker handling it on his own' situation!"

"But-"

"Not an option! This guy is crazy and unpredictable! I know Mr. Stark is gonna help you, but I'm here for you too. Whatever you need." 

 

Peter was so thankful for Ned. He didn't deserve such an amazing friend.

"Me and Mr. Stark are gonna see if we can figure out what to do about this guy today. Hopefully we can stop this guy before he makes another move." He isn't sure how confident he is in that, but he doesn't want Ned to worry anymore than he already does. 

 

"In other news...I think MJ might be onto...the secret, y'know?" 

 

 

"What secret? That you like her?"

 

 

"Ohhh my God..." Peter sighs. Ned laughs. 

"Seriously! I think MJ might...be figuring things out... _spider_ things." 

 

 

"Well, it's not like MJ would rat you out. Honestly I'd love to welcome her into team spidey! Then I can have someone to talk to about how cool this all is!" Ned grinned, teasingly. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Not happening, I can't just go around revealing...'my secret' to everyone." 

 

 

"Yeah, but MJ isn't just anyone. I'm just saying that her being 'in the know' wouldn't' be the end of the world."

 

 

They entered the school, and Ned said a quick goodbye to Peter. Ned liked to bring Betty coffee from the cafeteria before she did the morning announcements.  He was really happy for Ned, but sometimes he missed hanging out with him in the mornings.  He usually didn't care about the announcements, though he knew Betty worked hard on them from what Ned had told him. 

At his locker, he spots MJ walking through the school doors, he quickly closes his locker and dashes around the corner. He was literally hiding from her for no good reason. 

 

 

 He had AP Biology first period, so he decided to just wait in his classroom until the morning bell rang. Was it really a good idea to avoid MJ? Would that just make her more suspicious?

 

 

He looked at his phone. Peter had also been ignoring MJ's texts. Man, maybe he was just being a dick. Secret identity or not, MJ was still his friend. 

 

 

 **MJ:** Hey, can we walk to school together?

 

 

 **MJ:** We need to talk Pete

 

 

 **MJ:** ???

 

He should just text her back...tell her he was busy this morning and didn't check his phone. 

And he was going to...but then-

 

 

"Oh, Hi! Is...is this AP biology?" 

Peter looked up from his phone, and locked eyes for the first time with a person who would change his life.

"Uh-Yeah, yeah it-uh....yeah." He stuttered. 

 

As soon as his brown eyes met her icy blue ones, he felt...something wash over him. He just got an  intense feeling that whoever this girl was, she was going to be important in his life somehow.

 And wow...she was beautiful. 

 

She looked like a fairy! Well- not in the pointy ears way, but in the beautiful and bright way.

She had short blonde hair, held out of her face with a black headband.

Her face was flawless, not a blemish visible, and she didn't even look like she was wearing makeup. 

She wore a creamy white sweater, a black skirt and black flats, she was holding a few textbooks. Not the kind the school used. 

 

 

Peter realized he was staring, he looked away shyly. The girl didn't seem to mind.

She smiles sweetly, "I'm new...no idea where anything is. My guide never showed so I just decided to find my first period on my own."

"Oh, well I could show you around I-if you want!" He offers without thinking. 

 

 

"That would be great!" She holds her hand out to him "My name is Gwen Stacy." 

He knows he has a stupid grin on his face, but can't think to stop smiling like an idiot when his hand touches hers. 

"Peter Parker." He greets, "Welcome to Midtown, Gwen." 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

MJ rolled her eyes, "It's a cut, Cindy. I'm perfectly fine."

 

"You sound like you're upset."

MJ quirked a brow, and Cindy shrugged with a small smile, "Well, more upset than usual anyway."

"I'm fine, just...the bombing and everything."

 

Cindy nodded, "I totally get it. I mean...'The Green Goblin' that just _sounds_ scary."

The two girls were seated in their AP literature classroom. Cindy is the only person MJ really knew in ap lit, and she's honestly pretty cool. She's a huge mom friend though, and worries a lot. 

 

"Well...are you coming to the decathlon meeting after school today?" Cindy asks.

MJ sighs, she imagines the awkward encounter of seeing Peter at the meeting after he had been ignoring her all day. Maybe he was just busy...maybe he was off doing something...

 

 

Whatever, the decathlon was MJ's team, her responsibility. She couldn't let personal shit get in the way of that. 

"Yeah, I'll be there. Can't afford to miss, we've got some big stuff coming up."  

 

 

"Have you heard that were getting a new member?"

MJ gave a surprised look, "What? Since when? Wait-Aren't I supposed to approve all new members?"

 

 

"Well- I don't know, I just talked to Mr. Harrington and he mentioned a new member. Abe says whoever the new person is has to be insanely smart to just automatically get a spot on the team."

 "Huh," MJ says, "Well...good I guess? Whoever they are, hopefully their good at science. We need more science people."

 

 

Cindy nods, "Especially with how flakey Peter is."

 

 

The T.V in the classroom is turned on, and Betty Brant's smiling face greets the school. 

"Good morning Midtown high! My name is Betty Brant, here for your morning announcements." She has a little coffee cup on her desk with a heart drawn on it in sharpie. Gross. Betty and Ned were so annoyingly cute.

"Seniors, Sally from yearbook wants me to remind you to submit your senior quotes! The end of the year will be here before you know it, and you don't want to graduate without leaving some words of wisdom!" MJ cringed. She. Is. So. Perky. 

 

 

"Today's lunch is chicken nugget day! Everyone's favorite day!"

Cindy scoffed, "Not me. I'm vegan."

Mj cracked a smile and shook her head.

 

 

"Today's quote of the day was submitted by the intelligent and handsome Ned Leeds!"

MJ rolled her eyes and laughed.

Cindy put a hand over her face. "Oh my Goood" She huffed.

 

 

Betty cleared her throat, and recited the quote "If you cannot do great things, do small things in a great way. Napoleon Hill." She smiles "That was such a wonderful quote, thank you for submitting! And if you would like to submit a quote for quote of the day, just drop one in the quote box outside the newsroom! Please keep it pg kids." She winks. 

Mj looks at Cindy, "How many drawings of dicks do you think the quote box gets a day?" 

They laugh. 

 

 

"Onto more serious news." Betty's bright smile morphs into a somber expression. "Yesterday, there was a bombing in Queens. I'm sure you've all heard about it by now. The street that was bombed is very close to our school, please stay safe, and report any suspicious activity to the police at once." A blurry photograph that looked like it was probably from one of the street cams appears beside Betty. It depicts a blurred version of what MJ had witnessed in person. 

 

 

"They are calling the attacker 'The Green Goblin' he is said to be very dangerous and highly unstable. Again, please stay safe Midtown High." Betty's smile returns as she closes off the morning announcements. MJ can't shake the bad feeling she has, the feeling that something worse was yet to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly about setting things up and getting ready for allll the stuff that's gonna happen. 
> 
> Here comes Gwendy....
> 
> Come say hi, my tumblr is @marysjaneparker


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put the warning in when I posted this last night, Trigger warning: Abusive language!!!!
> 
> This chapter is kind of all over the place tbh, sorry!!! I had a lot of trouble with this one, but the next one is going to flow better.

Gwen felt like she was floating as Peter led her around the school. He was so cute, and kind, and smart too. She blushed everytime they held a prolonged gaze.

"Will you be in my AP Chemistry class as well Peter?" Gwen asks.  

"What period do you have it?"

"Third."

"I do!"

The corner of Gwen's lips turned up "Well...I'm glad we have chemistry together, Peter." She says.

 

He smiles, then his eyes widen. "Oh! Uh...y-yeah! M-me too." His voice cracked, and Gwen almost giggled, but bit her lip.

Peter cleared his throat, "Uh- s-so. I showed you all your classes." He says.

"That you did." She nods.

"Do you have any other questions?"

 

Several. "Are the kids nice here?"

He hesitated, "Um...I doubt you'll have much trouble fitting in."

She knit her brow "Do you have trouble fitting in?"

Peter sighs, "Kinda. I won't lie, you hanging out with me...won't look good for you."

 

"What's so different about you and I?" Gwen asks "Why would I have a better time than you at fitting in?"

He avoids her gaze, then finally "You're...um." He blushes. "I'm a nerd. People around here...they don't like me."  

Gwen gives him a sad look, but regrets it, when he speaks again, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm sorry."

"No, no, I...." She thinks for a moment, "I think...in the, what, twenty minutes? I think in the twenty minutes that I've known you, you've been nothing but kind and helpful. I don't care what the people who don't  like you think."

 

He hesitates again, then gives her a small smile. "That's nice of you to say Gwen." Peter says.

Gwen wants to ask more, wants to talk to him more.

"We should really get going. Next class starts soon, and I wasn't given long to give you a tour."

"Yes." She nods.

 

"Thank you for the tour, Peter. You are officially the only friend I have at the moment."

"I'm sure it won't stay like that, You'll be the most popular girl here in no time."

Gwen giggles, "You think so?"

He nods.

 

They walk back to the biology classroom together, and Gwen takes the seat next to Peter.

 

* * *

 

Peter had clearly been avoiding MJ all day. She'd watched him avoid her gaze and duck away from her all day. And on top of it all, he was ignoring her texts. What the hell was that about?! What the hell was his problem?! She hadn't done anything wrong! 

Had she? Had she said something strange? Did he take offense to her rushing off in a hurry or something? 

"MJ! I'm so glad you're okay!" Cindy said frantically, MJ stiffened as the girl pulled her into a hug. 

"Oh- wow ok."

"God! You're head! MJ you shouldn't even be here!"

 

"Cindy. It's a cut."

"A cut with stitches, it looks deep!"

"My Aunt is a nurse, she had everything under control." Cindy could be such a mother hen sometimes, MJ knew she meant well of course, but she was uncomfortable with the fussing. "Besides, I can't afford to miss school, we have important decathlon stuff coming up and I need to be there for it."

Cindy smiles, "And we'll meet our new member today!"

MJ sighs "yay."

 

Cindy gives a small chuckle, "You don't sound very enthused."

"I'm never enthused." MJ says, but smiles. 

 

* * *

 

"So, is something like...wrong, wit MJ?" Ned asks as he and Betty set their lunch trays down at the table, sitting across from Peter.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Peter asks. 

Betty scrunches her brow, "Peter...first of all, she isn't sitting with us like she has been recently, second of all, she's over there by herself, and she keeps sneaking glances at you."

 

Peter turns to look, but MJ is buried in a book, she looks focused. "She...she's fine. Just probably shaken up after the bombing."

"Well, we- we meaning you- should go talk to her then!" Betty insists. Her boyfriend nods. 

"yeah Pete, what if she's really messed up about it, have you still not talked to her since it happened?"

 

Betty's eyes widened, and now _she_ was glaring at Peter, "You haven't talked to her since it happened?!" She accused loudly, a few people turned to look at her.

"Betty! Shh!" 

"No! Has she texted you?!"

"Yeah but-"

"And you ghosted her, right?" She said in a deadly tone, Ned was pursing his lips to keep from laughing. Peter wondered what in the world he found so funny. 

 

"Um..."

"Parker. Did. You. Ghost her?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh my gooodddd" Betty covered her hand with her face.

 

"I- I meant to text her back, I swear! I just got...distracted."

"But Peter, think about how that makes MJ feel." Ned offers, "She might think your mad at her or something, she may just want someone to talk to." Ned tilts his head, "I'm sure you can relate to that."

Peter squirmed under the two's scolding. 

 

"Ok,I get it...I'm being a dick."

"Major dick." Betty nods. "Just go over there and-"

"SHHH EVERYONE SHH!" Peter whispers frantically as he sees Gwen approaching the table. 

 

"H-hi Peter." She wavs shyly, "I don't really, um know anyone here except you....could I sit with you?"   

"Yeah! Sure totally! Peter scooted over quickly, and Gwen sat next to him. 

Both Ned and Betty were staring at Peter dumbfounded. 

 

"Um...Hi." Betty starts. "Sorry, are you new? I know pretty much everyone here and, well, I don't know you."

Gwen smiles. "Yes, today's my first day actually! Peter gave me the tour."

Betty's expression brightens, and she puts on her announcer smile "That's great! I'm sure you'll love it here!" she extends her hand to Gwen, "My names Betty Brant! You'll be seeing my face around a lot. I do announcements." 

Gwen shakes Betty's hand happily, "Nice to meet you! I'm Gwen Stacy."

Ned offers his hand to Gwen next, "Ned Leeds." he says.

 

Peter grins, "Neds my best friend, and Betty is his girlfriend."

"It's so good to meet new people...coming to a whole new school and knowing no one is so much harder than I thought it would be." Gwen admits.

Peter nods, "I bet. Especially during your senior year...I couldn't imagine."

 

"If you have any questions about Midtown, or if you need help finding some extracurricular activities that interest you, I'm your girl." Betty says confidently.

Gwen gave an appreciative smile, "Thank you Betty, I'll keep that in mind."

"Speaking of," Ned started, "Any extracurriculars you looking at right now?"

"Yes actually! I'm doing decathlon."

 

"No way!" Peter exclaims. "I-I'm on decathlon! A-and Ned is too!"

"Really?" Gwen gushed, happily.

Ned looked confused, "I thought today was your first day? How have you already gotten accepted to the team? No offense of course!" 

"None taken. Your teacher Mr. Harrington said my grades were so good from my old school that he wanted me on the team immediately." Gwen explains, "We didn't have a decathlon team at my old school, I'm really excited to participate here." 

"Aw, you're so sweet and cute." Betty complements, "A cute little nerd angel...reminds me of someone else I know." Betty raises her eyebrows at Peter teasingly, and he blushes. Ned chuckles at his girlfriends antics.

 

"I'm even more excited now that I know...that you're on the team with me Peter." Gwen says, Peter nearly drowned in her blue eyes and smooth voice as she said it, he felt tingles shoot through his body at her statement. "Will you be at the meeting today?" She asks.

He was planning on skipping it to get to the tower quicker...but. "S-sure! I'll be there!" 

 

* * *

 

MJ arrived in the gym for the meeting, only to be immediately pulled to the side by Cindy.

"MJ! She's over there!"

"Wh-who?"

"The new member! Come with me, I want to meet her!"

"Why can't you just-" But Cindy was already dragging her towards the tables Mr. Harington had set up in the gym.

 

MJ was surprised to see Peter, at the table she was being dragged to. Peter...and the blonde girl she had seen him talking to at lunch. MJ had just assumed she was one of Betty's friends.

So, Peter wouldn't even answer her texts, but he'll happily chat up this new girl. God...MJ hated how petty she sounded.

"Hello!!" Cindy starts.

Peter and the new girl look up. Peter's eyes widen when he sees MJ.

 

The new girl looked like an actual princess, like a porcelain doll, or...an angel. Her hair was short, in a bob cut, and she was a platinum blonde, not a golden blonde like Betty. She looked so dainty and pretty. The new girl smiled when she saw MJ and Cindy.

"Hi! Are you guys on decathlon too?" She asked sweetly.

 

"Yeah! Actually, this is our captain!" Cindy urged MJ forward, and MJ gave and awkward wave.

"Uh, hey...I'm MJ."

"I'm Gwen Stacy," She nods "I have to admit, I'm even more excited to be apart of the team now that I know the captain is a girl." She divulged.

MJ couldn't help the smile that formed at that. 

 

Cindy stepped forward, "My names Cindy Moon. I'm so so so glad you're joining us! We totally needed more science people!"

"Well, I'm definitely a science gal." MJ notices the quick glance Gwen gives Peter.

"I see you've already met the cryptid of our team." MJ observed, nothing to Peter who gives an uncomfortable smile.

Gwen giggles, "Cryptid?"

 

"Peter here rarely ever shows up on time for decathlon. Sometimes he doesn't show up at all, and sometimes he has to leave early." MJ looks him dead in the eyes, "I wonder why he's always so busy." MJ smiles at Gwen, "But he seemed to...have motivation to show up early today." Before any one could question what she meant, she changed the subject, "Anyway, it's uh, It's good to have you on the team. If Eugene gives you any shit just let me know...we'll do some drills soon, you'll catch on quick, don't worry."

"Thank you MJ. I hope I'll make a good addition to the team."

"I'm sure you will!" Cindy encourages.

 

* * *

 

Peter decided he needed to talk to MJ as soon as possible...though he had no clue what to say. And not that he was complaining, but why was Gwen so...interested in him? She's beautiful, and smart...and he gets butterflies everytime she talks. They talked about their best subjects, about the textbooks they had read while they waited for MJ to start the first drills. 

"Have you read Doctor Banner's book on Heliocentrism?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah! My aunt got it for me last christmas! Doctor Banner is a genius."

"Oh he's brilliant! My mother took me to his book signing when I was younger, and I actually got to meet him."

"YOU GOT TO MEET BRUCE BANNER?!"

"Yes!"

"That's SO cool!"   

Gwen smiled, "I'll show you my signed copy sometime if you want."

 

"I- That would be awesome!" Peter had Ned to talk about geeky stuff with, and he had Mr. Stark to talk about sciencey stuff. But he's never had someone his own age to talk about textbooks or chemistry with. This new girl is really cool! And she's talking to Peter by choice!

Peter's stomach drops when he sees Flash walking towards their table. His bully sits on top of the table, and smirks at Gwen. 

"Flash Thompson, and you are?"

"Um, I'm Gwen."

"Gwen, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks....Flash." Gwen looks to Peter, clearly weirded out.

 

"Welcome to the team Gwenny- can I call you Gwenny?"

"I would rather you didn't." Peter nearly burst into laughter at that. Flash seems to notice, because he sends Peter a glare.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with Penis Parker here, guys a total loser Gwen, won't be good for your rep around here."

"Screw off Flash." Peter snarks

Flash just laughs, "See?"

Gwen narrows her eyes, clearly offended at this stranger trying to police her life, but before she can respond, Flash is talking again. 

"If you ever need any help, let me know...I'm basically co captain."

 

From across the room, a bell dings. 

"That is false." Abe announces. Peter and Gwen laugh, as Flash looks at Abe like a deer in headlights.

"Alright guys," MJ stands up, clearly amused, "Everyone's here, first group is Abe, Sally, Ned, and..." MJ looks to Gwen, "You want to sit out the first round or you wanna jump right in?"

Gwen stands with a confident smile, "I'm ready!"

"Good luck Gwen!" Peter says. "You won't need it though, you'll do great!"

 

He notices her blush. 

"Thank you Peter." she voiced, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. 

"Um...Gwen?" MJ calls.

"Coming!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow...she's really good." Peter thought allowed, he had moved closer to the drill tables to watch.

"Are you talking to me?" MJ snapped. Peter hadn't even realized he had sat next to her, and jumped at MJ's venomous tone. 

"Oh-u-uh..."

MJ glared at him, then returned her attention to the drill. 

 

Gwen was catching on really quick, she was quick to answer questions, and spoke so clearly. She was sure to be the star next competition.

"I-I just mean, she seems really smart and, y'know, that'll be good for the team."

MJ scoffed, "Since when do you care about the team?"

"I care."

"No you don't."

 

He sighs, and turns back to watching Gwen, but he can't keep himself from trying again with MJ.

"A-are you okay?"

"This is the first conversation we've had since the bombing yesterday. Are we just never going to talk about that? Are we just going to ignore how we almost died?" She looks at him again, "Am I supposed to ignore all the suspicious shit that happened yest-" MJ's eyes widened, she seems to be staring at his neck. He looks down, but when he finds nothing out of the ordinary looks back up at her, all of his bruises from last night were already healed, what was she staring at?

 

"MJ," he starts, "I'm sorry I didn't text you back, or talk to you-"

"There are a lot of things that aren't adding up Peter, and I'm-" MJ takes a nervous breath, and looks around, "I-i'm starting to get scared." she narrowed her gaze at him, how did you know about the bombing before it even happened? How did you know to push me down before the blast even went off?"

His mind blanked, what could he say to that?! "Um, I don't know I just- I got a bad feeling." Oh man...

 

She shook her head, "Why are you lying? Peter...yesterday really freaked me out, ok? I just want to know what the hell is going on. With you, with those bombs, the goblin. I-I want to know why you can't talk to me."

Before he could say anything, the timer in MJ's hand mercifully rang, she stared at him a moment longer, then stood. "Time. Good job everyone." 

 

Ned stepped down from the stage, and moved over to Peter, "Gwen is really good! She's gonna be a huge help for us next competition." 

Peter nodded, "No doubt." Peter looked to see if MJ was still next to him, she wasn't. Ned seemed to notice his troubled expression.

"Did you talk to MJ?" His best friend asked, knowing the answer.

"I tried...I think I just made everything worse."

 

Ned smiled, "You are good at doing that."

Peter gave a small laugh, "Thanks."

"It'll work out, she can't stay mad forever."

"I feel like a dick."

"You did totally ghost her after a traumatic event. Betty was right to rip into you." 

 

"I know." Peter rested his face in his hands. 

Peter felt Ned rest a hand on his shoulder, "Ok, don't be all angsty."

"My life is a disaster."

"You're such a drama queen."

 

Ned tapped Peter's shoulder to get his attention, and Peter looked up. Gwen was all smiles as she approached the two.

"Well, MJ says I did good, what did you guys think?" She seemed to radiate happiness, and Peter couldn't help but smile looking at her.

"You did awesome Gwen, like honestly, you're crazy smart." Peter said. 

"He's right," Ned agreed "You were a total badass up there!"

 

The blonde giggles, "Thank you! It was actually really fun!"

"Peter." MJ calls, his attention snaps to her, "You're next. Cindy, Eugene, You and Me."

"Got it! Uh- be right there!"

"Good luck!" Gwen tells him, "Not that you need it." She winks, and he feels his face heat up.

 

* * *

 

Peter hurried outside as soon as the decathlon meet ended. It was times like these that he wondered if it would be easier to just get his driver's license so he could drive himself to the tower instead of making Happy chauffeur him all the time. MR. Stark had taught him how to drive last summer, and had even offered to buy him a car. Peter just figured that with the web swinging, he didn't really _need_ to get his license.  And anyway, he lived in NYC, there were subways everywhere!

Peter threw his backpack into the back of the limo, and slumped into the seat, his first moment of true relaxation all day.

 

"You alright kid?" Happy asks, starting the car, and pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Super."

"Tony told me about how you and your girlfriend almost blew up yesterday."

"She's not my-oh whatever. I'm fine, we both are."

"Good. Tony was driving everyone up a wall yesterday, Pepper had to hold him back from just coming to get you."

 

"Maybe he should have. I let the Goblin get away."

"Hey, kid you didn't _let_ that psycho do shit. You saved a lot of people there."

"He's still out there."

"And you and Tony will catch him."

 

Peter sighed, doubtfully. MJ was still pissed at him, rightfully so. The Goblin was still out there, and he had no idea what to do about it. Mr. Stark will know, he told himself, he always knows what to do.

"You and him are so alike." Happy chuckles. 

"What?"

"You and Tony. One bad day and you're sulking."

"I'm not sulking."

"Suure you aren't."

 

When they arrived at the tower, Peter said a quick thanks to Happy before sprinting inside the building and into the lab. Tony was sat in front of his work bench, and turned when he heard the doors open.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" 

Tony pulls him into a hug before he even responds to the greeting, "It's good to see you Kiddo." He whispers.

Peter can imagine what yesterday was like for Tony, all the news was telling them at first was the general location of the bombing, and Tony knew where Peter and May's apartment was. Mr. Stark probably though the worst had happened before Peter's suit came online. 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't have Karen call you sooner." 

"It's fine Pete, just..." The older man sighs as he finally releases Peter, "You're gonna put me in an early grave."

Peter laughs, "Not exactly early anymore old man."

"Very funny Parker." Mr. Stark says with a roll of his eyes. 

 

Peter sets his backpack on the work table, his phone buzzes, and he checks it quickly.

MJ: Can we like, meet up somewhere rn?

Uh oh.

Peter: I'm doing internship stuff actually...maybe later?

MJ: Oh

MJ: Could I like...just come to the tower maybe? 

Peter felt like a total dick as he typed out his next message, normally, MJ couldn't be around while Peter and Tony were talking about spidey stuff.

Peter: It's pretty busy over here tbh, can we meet tomorrow?

MJ: Yeah. It's fine.

 

Was it really? 

"Is that Ned?"

"Nah, It's MJ."

"How's she doing?" Mr. Stark asked. 

"I have no idea."

 

His mentor rose a brow. "Sounds like you need some advice."

"I...well, shouldn't we be focusing on the Green Goblin?"

"Oh I have been, Friday and I have been digging all day, and all we've come up with is the fact that whoever this asshole is, he's using stolen Oscorp tech."

Peter scrunches his brow, "So...we just have to figure out who stole from Oscorp?"

"That's the thing, nothing was reported as stolen."

"So...how do you know it was stolen tech?"

 

Tony, had Friday bring up the blurry street cam picture of the goblin, "That hover board, It's not even on the market. Osborn never managed to get it approved."

"Why?"

"Thing was a deathtrap, I watched it almost kill some Oscorp intern when Norman presented it."

"So...it was an inside job?"

"Not only that." Tony pointed to the hoverboard again, "It looks like someone made some improvements on it. It looks bulkier. Not Oscorp's style."

"Huh...So where do we go from here? Do we...tell Mr. Osborn?"

 

"No. I'm not ruling out the possibility that he's involved yet. I'm gonna need Friday to research Oscorp big time, I'll let you know anything shady she figures out."   

"Good, so, were set then? We'll get him before he attacks again, right?"

"I can't promise that." That wasn't the answer Peter wanted.

"Mr. Stark, I can't let what happened yesterday happen again! People died! I saw people die!"

 

His mentors expression softened sadly, "Peter...You are an amazing hero, but no one, not me, or you, or any avenger, can save everyone. You'll just make yourself crazy thinking otherwise."

Peter looked at the floor, "I...I can't let anything happen to the people I care about Mr. Stark. MJ, she could have died."

"But she didn't, because you saved her. You didn't save everyone, but if you hadn't been there, the amount of casualties that day would have doubled. You did good Peter, stop beating yourself up." He says seriously, before breaking into a smile.

 

"What is it?"

"Just thinking about how Peppers given me this exact talk so many times."

Peter laughs, "I can totally imagine that happening."

"She's my reality check." Tony shrugs.

"And you and May are mine." He smiles,

His mentor chuckles, "You seem to need it pretty often. You're brilliant, but you seem to lack a nice little thing called 'common sense'"

Peter smacks Tony's arm "Oh haha!"

 

* * *

 

"You're trash! And you're always gonna be trash just like your stupid mother!"

"Just leave me alone!" MJ slammed the door shut and ran outside, stopping where her driveway met the road. 

She heard the door open, "Yeah run! Just run off like ya always fuckin do! Run off to your bitch aunt!"

"SHUT UP!" MJ wrapped her arms around her body, tears streaming down her face. She heard her mother's frightened voice trying to calm her father's storm. 

"Whatever, get the fuck out! Run off into traffic for all I fucking care!" Slams the door, and MJ is left outside alone. 

 

Her dad was in one of his worse moods today. Her hand comes to cover her mouth to stifle a sob. She needed to get away.

It was october in New York, so she was a little bit cold, her tan trench coat was helping at least. It was going to be dark soon, would it even be safe to walk to Anna's? NYC at night for a teen girl wasn't a good mix...

What was the alternative? Sleeping in the yard? She was _not_ about to do that. MJ sighs, defeated, and trudges towards the direction of Anna's apartment.

This was such a bad idea. She wished she could talk to Peter, or anyone. She wished she could just live with Anna. She wished her mother would just leave her dad.

 

MJ was still crying, and she furiously wiped at her face as she passed people on the streets. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself every time a man passed her. She hated walking anywhere alone at night, and right now, her stress level was at an all time high.

 

"MJ?"

MJ nearly jumped, and she had to stop herself from gaping when she saw who had called her name.

"Oh, MJ, HI!" Gwen says, coming out of the Coffee shop MJ was about to walk past.

"Gwen?" MJ says, embarrassed at how her voice was a shaky whisper.

Gwen seemed to notice, and her happy expression changed to concern. 

 

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Not even a little bit. 

Gwen looked unconvinced, "Do you need a ride? I can drive. My car is just over there." 

MJ stared at the ground for a moment, then nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure we're all very frustrated with Peter now. Of course, he had no way of knowing MJ's home situation...  
> Not yet anyway.
> 
> I'm giving Gwen a vibe like Betty Cooper from the Archie comics. The sweet, kind, and smart girl next door. But don't worry, that's not all she is.
> 
> @marysjaneparker on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna continue it but I'm also stressed everyday at all times so I'm not gonna be consistent. Yell at me on tumblr @ marysjaneparker !


End file.
